Mi unico amor nacido de mi unico odio
by CandyVampiire
Summary: podrias llegar a amar a la persona que siempre odiaste por ser tan egosentrico y por querer caminar por encima tuyo? eso esta por verse. NaruXSasu
1. Los tropiezos

**Este es un SasuNaru…solo que Naruko es mujer xD .Haha, espero que les guste, es el segundo fic que hago, disfrútenlo!**

Una mañana en los pasillos de la academia cierta chica corría ya que se había despertado tarde porque al parecer su despertador no había sonado y en su casa solo vivía ella, al dar vuelta en una esquina término resbalándose cayendo encima de alguien por accidente.

-Ouch!- la rubia empezó a sobarse la cabeza cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que había caído sobre alguien.

-Tenias que ser tu, fíjate por donde te caes!- le dijo un chico peli azul de ojos negro azabache.

-Creeme que hubiera preferido caerme ensima de todos menos de ti Uchiha!- dijo la chica levantándose indignada por su comentario.

-Hmp, como sea, fíjate por donde caminas Uzumaki- dijo el chico empezando a caminar.

-Grr! Maldito Sasuke teme!!- Entonces al voltearse choco con alguien mas cayendo denuevo al suelo-Definitivamente esta no es mi mañana- dijo suspirando.

-Gomen!- se disculpo el chico.-E…estas bien?- le pregunto ayudándola a pararse.

-H…hi- dijo la chica sonrojada.-Algo en ti se me hace muy familiar…no te conozco?- dijo la chica extrañada.

-Hum…no lo creo…soy nuevo aquí…-

-Ah si? Entonces fue error mío…-rio la rubia ojiazul –Oh rayos!, se me hizo mas tarde!- dijo asustada viendo el reloj de su muñeca.

-En que salón te toca?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Eh?..Ah, en el 2-B…- contesto algo confundida.

-Oh, a mi también, podrías decir que me estabas mostrando la escuela.-dijo el chico amablemente.

-Gracias! Vamos! A primera hora toca la maestra Anko…y da miedo-se estremeció.

-…Es mala?- pregunto el chico dudando.

-Que si es mala?! El diablo no tiene comparación con ella- dijo poniendo cara de terror.

-Ehm…bueno…cambiando de tema…mi nombre es Sai-

-Oh, mucho gusto, yo soy Naruko Uzumaki- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gusto en conocerte Naruko- también le dedico una sonrisa.

-Bien…aquí es…- dijo abriendo la puerta con una mano temblorosa.

-Naruko! Porque tan temprano?- nótese el sarcasmo de la maestra.

-E…es que…- tartamudeo con miedo.

-Me estaba mostrando la escuela maestra, lo siento, no quería causar problemas-

-Hum…siéntate Naruko, ahora, eres de nuevo ingreso?-

-Hi…soy Sai-

-Apellidos?- pregunto la maestra.

-…No tengo- contesto fríamente.

-Ehhh, es enserio?- al ver los papeles ciertamente solo llevaban el nombre de Sai.-Hum, bueno, puedes sentarte en cualquiera de los lugares vacios- le indico la maestra y el obedeció.

-Naruko, que paso? Pensamos que no llegarías- le pregunto una pelirosa de ojos verdes.

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde- se disculpo.

-Te desvelaste denuevo pensando en Sasuke, cierto?- la molesto otra rubia oji azul de ropas moradas.

-Cállate Ino- dijo Naruko rascando sus ojos.

-Bien sabes que no debes hacerle caso, esta loca- dijo Temari.

-Uy, lo dice la que esta enamorada del amante de las nuves- trato de burlarse.

-Almenos mi novio no es inuyasha- se burlo

-No te metas con Kiba!- se enojo Ino.

-Hey, no peleen- dijo Ten-ten tratando de detenerlas.

-Chicas! No empiecen denuevo!- las regaño la maestra –Aprendan a Hinata que siempre esta callada!-

-Eh?- dijo una Hinata confundida ya que la acababan de despertar.

Por la nuca de todos se resbalo una gotita al estilo anime.

-Bueno, entendieron mi punto, ahora cállense!- dijo continuando con la clase.

-Esta me las pagaras Temari!-

-Ha! Si claro- rio la chica.

-Porque tienen que pelear conmigo en medio- se quejo Naruko ya que Ino estaba a su izquierda y Temari a su derecha.

Ino, Ten-ten, Temari y Sakura: -.-uu

Después de esa clase los chicos se fueron a la cancha a jugar futbol mientras que las chicas estaban platicando en las gradas.

-Entonces, que paso en la mañana?- dijo una Ino chismosa apoyada de Sakura.

-Pues nada, iba yo llegando casi a tiempo, cuando en la curva de la cafetería me tropecé y caí encima de Sasuke- les explico.

-Ouch!...y que te dijo- comento Sakura.

-El engreído me dijo que me fijara por donde caía y yo le conteste que hubiera preferido caer encima de cualquier otro menos de el- dijo algo enfadada recordando la escena de esa mañana.

-Eso es Naruko! No dejes que el se aproveche!-la apoyo Ten-ten.

-No dejes que te haga lo mismo que aquella vez!- Temari se le unió a Ten-ten.

-Aquella vez…- dijo Naruko con melancolía.

~Flash Back~

Iva Naruko corriendo por la misma razón de que se le había vuelto a hacer tarde, ya era algo rutinario, siempre llegaba tarde desde que sus padres no estaban ahí para despertarla cuando ella no escuchaba el despertador, cuando de pronto choca contra un chico cayendo asi al suelo.

-Gomenasai! No vi por donde corría- dijo la chica parándose para ayudar a pararse al joven con el que recién había chocado.

-De eso me doy cuenta- dijo rechazando su mano y parándose el solo.

-No seas tan grosero Sasuke- lo regaño su hermano.

-Cállate Itachi, yo trato a las cucarachas de esta escuela como me de la gana-dijo con cara de engreído- Y tu, mas vale que no te vuelvas a meter en mi camino- dijo viéndola con unos ojos tan filosos que causaban escalofríos.

-y..yo…- estaba paralizada por su mirada.

-Hmp- salió caminando de ahí con las manos en los bolcillos.

-Estas bien?- pregunto un chico alto de pelo negro largo recogido en una coleta.

-S..si…gracias- dijo aun en shock por el modo en que la había tratado.

-Lo siento..el no siempre es asi…es que esta herido por un accidente que le acaba de suceder, bueno, hasta luego!- dijo despidiéndose para reunirse con su hermano.

~Fin Del Flash Back~

_-La noche anterior a ese día Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que sus padres habían muerto en una accidente…por eso estaba tan delicado…esa fue la primera vez que vi unos ojos tan profundos…que rayos piensas Naruko!!-_estaba ella discutiendo con sus propios pensamientos..

-Hablare con el…no puede ser que mi novio se lleve tan mal con mis amigas- comento Sakura.

-Oh no puede ser que tu novio sea un engreído- bromeo Ino.

-Hehe, tal vez- Rio Sakura.

-Hum…Chicas iré a la enfermería, me toca ayudarle a Tsunade- dijo Naruko parándose.

-Quieres que también yo ayude?- pregunto Sakura también parándose.

-No, tu ya ayudaste ayer, gracias!- le agradeció antes de salir corriendo hacia la enfermería.

-Cada día es mas energética…-comento Ten-ten.

-Algún día Sasuke y ella terminaran juntos…- predijo Ino.

-Pero si Sasuke anda conmigo!-dijo Sakura defendiéndolo.

-No por mucho tiempo Sakura…- dijo Temari viendo como Sasuke miraba a Naruko correr a lo lejos.

-Están mintiendo!- dijo Sakura para después salir corriendo hacia los baños.

-La ironía- suspiro Ino.

-Es algo inevitable- bromeo Ten-ten.

-Iré con Sakura- dijo Ino levantándose

-Yo iré a comer, vamos Temari?- la invito Ten-ten.

-Claro- acepto su invitación mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería.

Al llegar a la enfermería estaba Tsunade arreglando unos papeles.

-Que bueno que llegas Naruko! Necesito ir a las oficinas a hacer unos encargos para las nuevas medicinas, quédate aquí y si viene alguien lo atiendes, puedo confiarte eso?-

-Claro! No se preocupe- dijo sentándose en el escritorio y anotándose en la lista de los ayudantes.

-Gracias! No tardo- dijo saliendo asi de la enfermería.

_-Hum…Sasuke…porque lo odio? Por ser tan egocéntrico o por…-_

Mientras Naruko se hundía en sus pensamientos los chicos estaban en un partido muy interesante y Lee tenia tiro libre con Sasuke en la portería.

-Vamos Lee!-

-Tu puedes!-Lo apoyaba su equipo integrado por Chouji, Kiba y Shikamaru.

-Detenla Sasuke! Que no te intimide!- lo apoyaban Neji ya que Shino y Sai solo estaban callados viendo como jugaban.

-Usare el fuego de la juventud para derrotarte Uchiha!!-

Entonces Lee patea el balón con una fuerza increíble y Sasuke se lanza deteniendo el balón pero dejándole unas heridas realmente graves en las manos.

-Rayos, perdimos!- dijo un Kiba decepcionado.

-A la próxima seguro que ganamos!- dijo un Lee emocionado.

Todos: u¬¬

-Alguien lleve a Sasuke a la enfermería, le están sangrando las manos!-aviso Neji.

-Yo lo llevo- se ofreció Sai- Vamos Sasuke- lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo y a caminar hacia la enfermería.

-…- Sasuke no decía nada, estaba casi seguro de a quien se iva a encontrar en la enfermería.

-Porque no te quitaste de en medio?- pregunto Sai curioso.

-Porque…no podíamos perder contra ellos- mintió.

-Hum…es solo un juego, en cambio te heriste gravemente- dijo Sai haciendo ver a Sasuke como un tonto.

-Eh tenido peores heridas- se defendió.

-De acuerdo- suspiro Sai- Es aquí cierto?- apunto el letrero rojo con la crucecita blanca.

-Si…- contesto mientras entraban a la habitación.

-Sai!- dijo Naruko emocionada.-…Sasuke- dijo con una voz mas decepcionada.-Que puedo hacer por ti Sai- le dedico una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que…Sasuke detuvo un súper tiro de Lee…- admitió Sai.

-Hmp- Sasuke desvió la mirada.

-Porque no me sorprende que haga ese tipo de cosas- suspiro Naruko- Iré por alcohol y vendas- dijo parándose de su silla para pasar al casillero de las medicinas.

-Te espero afuera- dijo Sai saliendo de la enfermería.

-Naruko…- ella no lo dejo hablar por el ruido de la silla.

-Siéntate en esa silla- le indico Naruko.

-Hum…- no dijo nada mas y se sentó en la silla acercándola a Naruko para que pudiera curarlo.

-Porque paraste el balón? Todos en esta escuela sabemos que si haces eso te podrías romper la mano- dijo Naruko pasando un isotopo con alcohol por las heridas-

-Porque…Ouch!- su piel reacciono al químico del alcohol.

-Lo siento! Se me acabo el agua oxigenada- dijo tratando de molestarlo.

-Torpe- la molesto Sasuke.

-Hum- apretó mas el isotopo ocasionándole que la mano le doliera a Sasuke.

-Dobe! Fijate lo que haces!- se quejo Sasuke.

-Lo haría bien si dejaras de quejarte!- dijo terminándole de limpiar la herida y empezando a esparcir una pomada para después colocarle unas vendas cuidadosamente.-Te recomendaría dejarlas reposar, pídele a tu novia que te de de comer en la boca- dijo Naruko anotando los datos de Sasuke en una hoja del escritorio.

-…Gracias…- susurro bajito aunque Naruko si lo alcanzo a escuchar.

-Que rayos-

En eso al Naruko darle vuelta a la silla se encontró con la cara de Sasuke demasiado cerca a la de ella, haciendo que estos dos se sonrojaran, mas Sasuke por tener la piel mas pálida ambos se quedaron asi como por 5 minutos hasta que Naruko salió del trance.

-Ya deberías irte, no tienes nada mas que hacer aquí- dijo separándose de Sasuke.

-Tienes razón, dile a Tsunade que gracias!- se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta que Naruko sostenía abierta.

-Fui yo quien te cure idiota, no ella- se quejo aun sosteniendo la puerta.

-Es lo mismo- dijo yéndose de ahí con Sai.

-Grr, ese maldito engreído!!- se quejo Naruko.

**Hahaha, bueno, a mi me gusto este capi, no se ustedes, y la verdad creo que lo hice muy largo…bueno, intentare que todos sean asi para no hacer muchos caps, sayonaraa!! Matta-nee!!**

**By: Menji**


	2. un rompimiento y un nuevo amor

**Segundo capi!! Si les gusto el primero este les va a gustar mas…aunque tiene mas drama..bueno sinceramente esta mejor el primero xp, pero da igual, los dejo, sayoo!!**

Después de clases, las chicas habían quedado en reunirse en casa de Sakura para hacer una pijamada ya que era viernes, asi que cada chica paso por sus cosas a cada casa y después de eso se reunieron en casa de Sakura.

-Que emoción! Que quieren hacer primero? Ya ordene ramen a domicilio para cenar!-decía una emocionada Sakura.

-Yo tenia una idea! Hay que maquillar distintas a las chavas y dar una vuelta por la plaza con los looks todos súper chicks- dijo Ino emocionada.

-Por mi esta bien- dijo una Ten-ten emocionada.

-Esteemm…- dijo Naruko.

-No te arrepientas Naruko!- se quejo Temari- Creeme que yo tampoco quiero pero es por diversión-.

-B…Bueno! ok, esta bien- se rindió.

-Bien! Empecemos!- dijo Sakura emocionada sacando una enorme caja de pinturas.

-Siempre eh tenido curiosidad de algo…- dijo Temari.

-De que?- preguntaron todas al unisonó.

-Que tan largo es el cabello de Ten-ten…-

_Silencio…_

-Bien…pues si me lo deje crecer asi que supongo que esta largo- dijo Ten-ten soltándose las dos cebollas y una brillosa y lisa cabellera café le llego hasta la cintura.

-Waw! Nunca me imagine que tendrías tu pelo tan bonito Ten-ten!- dijeron Ino y Sakura emocionadas.

-Porque nunca te lo llevas suelto a la academia?-pregunto una Naruko curiosa.

-Porque sino Neji no se fijaría en mi- dijo dejando todo claro.

-Cierto, Neji decía que no le agradaban las chicas vanidosas…- dijo Temari.

-Igual que a Shikamaru- dijo Ino para molestar a Temari.

-Por eso siempre lo llevas amarrado verdad!!- Naruko se unió a sus bromas.

-Cállense!- se defendió Temari persiguiendo a Ino con un cepillo.

-Hahaha- rieron las chicas.

Al cabo de un rato, Naruko estaba maquillada y peinada, seguía Ten-ten cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

-Serias tan amable de abrir Naruko? Debe ser la cena, el dinero esta en la entrada- le pidió.

-Claro!- se dirigió a la puerta con el dinero en la mano pero al abrirla no se encontró con lo que se esperaba…

-Na...naruko- dijo un Sasuke sorprendido.

-Hum…que pasa?- dijo Naruko escondiendo su leve sonrojo.

-Este…buscaba a Sakura- desviaba la mirada para no tener que ver lo linda que se veía Naruko arreglada de esa forma.

-Ya la llamo- dijo regresando al cuarto de Sakura y dejando a Sasuke en la puerta- Sakura, es tu novio, esta en la puerta- suspiro, cayendo pesadamente en suelo.

-Vengo chicas, el deber llama- dijo riendo mientras salía de la habitación.

-Que te dijo Sasuke!?- pregunto Ino con desesperación de saber la respuesta.

-Nada…solo pregunto por Sakura…- dijo ocultando denuevo su sonrojo.

-Vaya, me imagine mas drama- dijo Ten-ten riendo.

-Es Sasuke, no pidas agua al desierto- bromeo Temari.

Estaban todas riendo animadamente cuando de pronto escucharon a Sakura gritar "Te odio!" la voz de Sasuke diciendo "Sakura…déjame explicar" y de pronto una puerta cerrándose fuertemente seguido de sollozos.

-Sakura?- Naruko se asomo por la puerta de la recamara viéndola sentada al pie de las escaleras, llorando y abrazándose a si misma.

-Que paso?- pregunto Ino.

Todas corrieron a consolar a su amiga mientras su llanto no cesaba.

-M…me dejo!! El maldito infeliz me dejo!!- dijo gritando- porque…- susurro mientras seguía llorando.

-Sasuke te corto?- pregunto Ino con un tono de voz burlesco y a la vez preocupado porque ya se lo esperaba pero no la quería hacer sentir mal.

-Que acabas de escuchar Ino-cerda!?- se quejo Sakura.

-Lo siento! Es que…era de esperar- dijo abrazándola.

-Es lo que mas duele!- corresponde el abrazo.

_-Sasuke-_pensó Naruko mientras consolaba a su amiga.

Con el paso de los días Naruko se fue dando cuenta de algo, Sasuke tenia algo extraño, ya no les hablaba a ellas, y se notaba cada vez mas callado, ya no jugaba futbol por los recesos, se la pasaba caminando con su hermano, aunque no se le quitaba lo engreído y egoísta, le dio tanta curiosidad que quizo preguntarle a Itachi que tenia su…compañero.

Asi que un día que estaban Itachi y Sasuke al recreo caminando…

-Y cuando se lo piensas decir hermanito?- pregunto Itachi curioso.

-Nunca- contesto Sasuke sinceramente.

-No puede ser posible que por fin te das cuenta que estas enamorado de ella y que no se lo quieras decir- dijo Itachi bufando.

-Pero…ella me odia, la he tratado horriblemente desde que la conocí- suspiro Sasuke.

-Pero eso es porque andabas de un humor muy especial y ella lo sabe- lo alentó.

-No Itachi! No se lo voy a decir…- dijo contradiciendo a su hermano.

-Anda, ambos hacen una linda pareja- le rogo Itachi.

-Ya te pareces a Ino y a…Sakura- dijo soltando otro suspiro.

-Aun te sientes mal por ella?-

-Me grito y me cerro la puerta en la cara- recordó esa noche donde había visto a Naruko demasiado linda.

-Te quería demasiado…-

-Tanto como yo la quiero a ella…-

-Entonces díselo!!-

-Yo y mi gran bocota- dijo Sasuke molesto tratándose de deshacerse de su hermano.

-Itachi!!- grito una chica rubia a lo lejos.

-Hmp?- volteo a ver de quien se trataba y vio a Naruko llegar respirando agitadamente tratando de mantener el equilibrio y no tropezarse- Naruko, que pasa?-la sujeto para que no se cayera.

-Te quería preguntar algo- volteo a ver como Sasuke los miraba extrañados- En privado- viendo la cara de Itachi.

-Claro, te veo después Sasuke!- dijo su hermano llevándose a Naruko a caminar por el mismo camino que repetía todos los días con Sasuke.-Que pasa?- pregunto curioso.

-Que le pasa a Sasuke? Ha estado muy extraño últimamente- dijo agachando la mirada.

-Lo que le hace el amor a las personas…- dijo Itachi sonriendo.

-EHH? Amor?...enserio?- dijo Naruko sin poder creerlo.

-Si, mi hermano se enamoro de una chica pero…no se lo quiere revelar y eso lo esta matando-sonrió al pensar en la terquedad de su hermano.-Pienso que ellos harían bonita pareja si mi hermano se atreviera a decirle a la chica que la quiere-

-Quien es la victi…digo la afortunada?- dijo Naruko bromeando.

-Haha, buena esa, pero es un secreto- dijo Itachi guiñándole un ojo.

-Hum, lo averiguare por mi misma!- dijo Naruko caminando hacia otro rumbo dejando a Itachi solo.

-Lo averiguaras mas pronto de lo que imaginas Naruko…- dijo Itachi hablando consigo mismo.

-Ahora hablas solo?- dijo Sasuke burlándose ya que acababa de llegar y lo había escuchado.

-Siempre- dijo Itachi riendo.

-Ahora si eres extraño- dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar.

-Luego sabrás porque- dijo Itachi aun riendo.

-…Algo me dice que no me gustara- dijo algo molesto.

-Si lo hará- lo a poyo su hermano.

-Bien- dijo suspirando

**UUhhh**

**Itachi habla solo xD hahahaha, bueno, igual y alomejor tardo en subir cap. Ya que estoy haciendo dos fics al mismo tiempo uu¬¬ no presionen, haha, bueno, depsues les traeré el próximo cap, lo empezare a hacer ahora mismo, matta nee!!**

**By: Menji x3**


	3. me odias o no?

**Siento el retraso!! …es que, tengo un primito muy listo…con sus dientes creciéndole…y con ganas de morder adaptadores de laptops hasta descomponerlos…sigo sin entender como es que a el no le paso nada…según yo el cable estaba conectado…tal vez el lo desconecto ¬¬ nadie sabe..xD bueno, los dejo con el cap, byee!!**

Mientras una rubia de dos coletas iva caminando, mirando el cielo que era casi tan azul como los ojos de esta, pensando, quien seria lo suficientemente buena para estar al alcance del interés de Sasuke.

-Punto uno: si Sakura y el habían cortado…entonces…no podía ser Sakura…ten-ten quiere a Neji…Temari quiere a Shikamaru…Ino tiene novio…a mi me…a mi me odia- dijo con tono de tristeza.

-No te odia- dijo un chico asustando a la chica.

-Waa!- salto del susto- Oh…eras tu Sai…-suspiro la chica algo mas calmada

-Haha, lo siento…no pretendía asustarte- dijo tratando de calmarla.

-Y que sucede? A que viene tu comentario?-pregunto curiosa.

-Nada…solo estaba caminando, viendo el paisaje, cuando te vi hablando sola y quise saber si tenias algo-declaro algo preocupado.

-No tengo nada, estoy bien- le dedico una sonrisa-Solo pensaba en…unas cosas sin importancia-

-Bien…quieres acompañarme? Justo iba a la cafetería a comer-

-Claro-

Ambos amigos caminaron platicando alegremente hacia la cafetería mientras Sasuke los miraba desde lejos con algo de…celos? El no lo podía creer, ¿celoso? ¿Del chico nuevo? Definitivamente, le estaba afectando pasar tiempo de calidad con su hermano.

Dentro de la cafetería estaban dos chicos en una mesa colocando sus charolas con dos platos de ramen en ellas.

-Y te ah gustado la academia?- pregunto Naruko tratando de sacar un tema de conversación.

-Claro, los chicos son algo…divertidos…sobretodo Lee, es algo enérgico-

Naruko no pudo evitar estallar en risas ocasionando que todos los presentes la voltearan a ver.

-Gomen…fue sin intención…-se disculpo mientras los demás se volteaban a seguir con lo suyo.

-Veo que no es el único energético aquí….-dijo Sai sonriendo.

-Hum- Naruko bufo mientras se metía los palillos con ramen a la boca ocultando su sonrojo.

-Tu..algo tienes en contra de Uchiha?- pregunto curioso mientras comia sin despegar su vista de la cara de Naruko.

-Sasuke?- tocio ya que esa pregunta la había tomado desprevenida y se había ahogado con el ramen-El…el tiene algo en contra mío, no yo- dijo ella algo deprimida mientras tomaba agua.

-Eso no fue lo que dijo el…-

-Eh?- pregunto ya que no estaba segura de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No, nada- le dedica una sonrisa.-Mejor nos apresuramos, ya va siendo hora de entrar a clases.

-Claro!- dijo ella comiendo mas rápido cerrando asi cualquier tipo de platica que Sai quisiera iniciar, sobretodo si se tratara de Sasuke.

Pasaron las clases lentamente mientras esta chica se metía cada vez mas en sus pensamientos, tal vez la chica que le gusta a Sasuke no estaba en la academia, pero, según lo que ella sabia, el no salía mucho, no podía conocer a muchas personas, entonces, ¿Quien seria? Amenos que sus gustos fueran otros, pero lo dudaba mucho, el no era de ese tipo, estaba en su cuarto acostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo cuando tomo el teléfono y marco un numero.

-_Bueno?-_

-Hola Itachi! Soy yo-

_-Oh! Hola Naruko! Que pasa?-_

-Hum…quería saber si estabas ocupado el martes-

_-Em…creo que no, mi cita fallo- _sonaba algo triste.

-Tu cita?-

_-Si…Konan corto conmigo…-_

-Oh! Lo siento mucho…no lo sabia…¿Te encuentras bien?-

_-Lo suficiente para salir con una vieja amiga-_

_-_Gracias! Entonces….¿Quisieras ir al café de siempre?-

-_Claro, nos vemos ahí, ¿Misma hora?-_

_-_Misma hora! Hasta entonces-

_-Claro, adiós!-_

Del otro lado del teléfono sonaba el típico tono que escuchas cuando tu receptor ya colgó la otra línea, colgó el teléfono y bajo a cenar ya que la vecina la había invitado a cenar a su casa, ella era la única que se preocupaba por la pobre niña, siempre cuidaba de ella, mientras tanto, en otra casa, un moreno estaba caminando frente a la habitación de su hermano menor cuando este asomo su cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Quien era?- pregunto Sasuke curioso.

-Una amiga- contesto Itachi.

-¿Acabas de cortar con Konan y ya tienes otra cita?- dijo su hermano incrédulo.

-Sip, asi son estas cosas- dijo riendo mientras entraba a su habitación.

-Mi hermano cada vez es mas extraño- dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación –Tu…Eres ahora el único problema que acapara mis pensamientos…de todas las chicas de la academia que conozco…tenias que ser tu…- dijo viendo una foto en su celular de su hermano con otra chica…y esa chica pronto sabría acerca de los sentimientos de Sasuke.

**Ooohhh!!! Quien seraaa!!! Duh… xD hahahaha sorry, bueno, espero que les guste este cap u.u andava corta de imaginación 0.0 parece que Sai sabe algo al respecto!!! Ehhh!! xD Naruko usara ¨metodos¨ para sacarle la sopa, pero yo no les contare como, Hohoho, esperen al próximo capi xp, nos vemos, sayoo!!**

**By: Menji.**


	4. La cita

**Hola lectores!! U.U sorry, este capitulo esta medio corto, bueno, no medio u¬¬ muy corto, esque no había tenido tiempo, y preferí subirles poquito que nada, bueno, espero que les guste:**

Al otro día, se encontraba nuestra rubia ojiazul caminando por las calles dirigiéndose al típico café con el que siempre iba con su mejor amigo, cuando su celular vibro en el bolcillo de su falda y ella lo saco para contestar.

-Bueno?- pregunto curiosa.

-_Naruko! Supe que tenias una cita con el Uchiha!-_se escucho la voz de Ino emocionada por el otro lado del auricular.

-No es el Uchiha que tu te imaginas- contesto Naruko riendo de los malos chismes.

-_Rayos, odio que Sakura cuente chismes mal!-_se quejo la rubia.

-Hehe, saldré con Itachi…pienso obligarlo a que me diga que pasa por la mente Sasuke- dijo decidida.

-_Porque tanta ansiedad por saber, ¿eh?- _dijo Ino con voz burlona.

-Emm…curiosidad…-titubeo.

-_Si, claro, esa ni Lee te la cree-_

-Cállate…es verdad!-

_-Uh-hu, ¿ Y cuando te diste cuenta que sentías celos de Uchiha?-_

-No estoy celosa, y Sasuke no me gusta! Solo quiero saber por curiosidad! Te pensaba contar, pero ahora por eso no te diré nada!- dijo algo enfadada.

_-N_o! _Lo siento! Quiero saber todo con detalles!! Hasta tienes que decirme que pediste de tomar!-_

-Bien, te llamo luego, ya llegue al café, bye Ino, cuídate!-

_-igual, _bye_-bye!!-_Escucho decir a Ino antes de colgar.

Al entrar al café ya estaba un moreno en una mesa esperándola.

-Hola Itachi!-lo saludo alegremente ya que hace mucho que no salía con el.

-Hola Naruko! Hace años, que no salíamos- dijo saludándola también.

-¿Recuerdas…las razones por las que nos juntábamos antes?- pregunto.

-Si…la mayoría de las veces necesitabas…hablar con alguien-

-Y quien mejor que tu para escucharme!- dijo sonriendo, pero después recordó algo y agacho la mirada.

-¿Necesitas…hablar de algo?- pregunto Itachi al ver su reacción.

-Si…necesito hablar…de tu hermano…- admitió Naruko.

-¿Que pasa con Sasuke?-

-Con el nada…conmigo…tal vez si- dijo dudando.

-Mejor pedimos algo- dijo Itachi calmándola.

-Si, gracias-

Estuvieron toda una tarde platicando, mientras se tomaban un café, Itachi un frappe y Naruko un chocolate caliente, Itachi escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Naruko para después darle un consejo, y termino en una conclusión, pero antes de decírselo sonó su celular.

_-_Lo siento, debe ser Sasuke- se disculpo y salió afuera del local para contestar.

-Hum…ya es tarde…- hablo Naruko consigo misma viendo el reloj de su muñeca.-Sera mejor que ya me vaya yendo a casa- salió del local para despedirse de Itachi pero no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación con su hermano.

-Eres un gallina…ella te corresponde, se lo que te digo!...Si me hicieras caso tan solo una vez en tu vida, bueno, me esta esperando dentro del café, si, ok, bye- cerro el teléfono y se lo guardo en el bolcillo y al darse la vuelta ahí estaba Naruko recargada en la pared.-Oh, crei que estabas adentro- dijo algo nervioso.

-Lo siento, es que ya es tarde- se disculpo.

-No importa, quieres que te acompañe a casa?- se ofreció.

-Claro, por los viejos tiempos- sonrió

Y asi el moreno acompaño a la rubia que estaba casi segura de saber quien era la chica que inundaba los pensamientos de Sasuke, solo le faltaba juntas las piezas de su rompecabezas, llego a su casa, se despidió de Itachi y corrió a su cuarto para aclarar su mente, se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar, después de cómo una hora se levanto tan rápido que se le nublo la vista y se tropezó al intentar pararse por el teléfono.

_-Bueno? Que pasa…son las diez, no deberías estar ya dormida?-_

-Itachi! Aclarame algo…- le rogo

_-Q…que?- _contesto nervioso.

-La chica que le gusta a Sasuke…es…-

-_Ya lo sabes, no?-_

-Eso creo…te escuche hablando con el por teléfono en el café…-

_-Si Naruko…la chica de la que Sasuke esta enamorada…eres tu-_

Naruko tiro el teléfono al suelo y se desarmo en pedazos, la tapa reboto y las baterías cayeron bajo la cama, los botones saltaron hacia debajo de la cajonera pero la chica no se agacho para recogerlas, se quedo estupefacta, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, el chico que, según ella, la odiaba por el simple echo de respirar su mismo aire, se había enamorado de ella, el chico pelinegro de ojos negro azabache con piel clara del cual…ella estaba enamorada también. Itachi colgó el teléfono y camino por el pasillo que daba hacia su habitación cuando Sasuke le bloqueo el camino.

-Esta vez si dime quien era y que quería!- lo obligo.

-Era Naruko y…ya lo sabe…- admitió Itachi.

-¿Y…ya…lo sabe?!-

**Hohohoho el suspensooooo Hahaha xD, sorry, me tardare denuevo en subir cap…mi novio esta sentido pork me pidió un abrazo y no lo escuche y creyo que lo había ignorado uu¬¬ necesito algo para animarlo, bno, byee!!**

**By:Menji**

.


	5. Venganzas, declaraciones y celos

**Uff, por fin lo escribi xD me estaba dando algo de flojera, pero lo hiceee Hohoho x3**

**Amo este cap, espero k les guste, k pasara ahora que Naruko sabe acerca de los sentimientos de Sasuke 0.0!!! descúbranlo leyendo este cap xD ( U.U)**

Una chica despertaba algo desconcertada, había estado llorando las ultimas semanas ya que su novio la había dejado y en cierta forma aun no lo superaba, y menos cuando su amiga la llamo diciendo que Sasuke estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, como la habían podido traicionar de aquella manera, simplemente no podía permitirlo, pero como una revista decía, por un chico las amigas se vuelven enemigas. Tenía planeado arruinarle su vida tal y como lo habían echo con ella, lo que Sakura no sabia, es que ella no era la única que tenia esa mentalidad. No estaba sola.

En la academia, por primera vez en toda la historia, una chica rubia había llegado temprano al edificio, caminaba solitaria por los pasillos pensando en cierto chico…Sasuke. El ahora inundaba sus pensamientos, porque razón el se enamoraría de ella, una chica torpe y sin poder llegarle a los talones a Sakura según ella, lo que no veía, es que su persona era alguien realmente exquisita y delicada, sus bellos cabellos rubios caían sueltos sobre su espalda, sus ojos azules hacían resaltar su piel morena, el uniforme que llevaba se ajustaba a su figura y hacían resaltar las curvas de la chica, tres líneas en cada mejilla le daban un toque tímido y a la vez tentador. A Itachi no le sorprendía que su hermano estuviera enamorado de ella, después de todo era guapa, y era todo lo contrario a Sasuke, animada, energética, extrovertida, y algo despistada y distraída mientras Sasuke solo lo definías con una palabra, ¨misterioso¨.

Caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando un amigo suyo la llamaba.

-Naruko!- la toma del hombro- ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto el chico preocupado.

-S..si, no te preocupes Sai, solo que a veces me pierdo entre mis propios pensamientos- dijo disculpándose.

-Deberíamos ir al salón…las clases no tardan en comenzar…-

-Si, vamos!- se animo un poco y le dedico una sonrisa mientras se dirigían al salón de clases.

Al entrar un grupo de chicas hablaban sobre esta rubia, y no solo un grupo de chicas…sino todo el salón de clases, la apuntaban, la miraban, algunos se reían, y otros se burlaban.

-¿Q…que pasa?- pregunto Naruko viendo como se comportaban todos.

-¿Asi le agradeces su amistas a Sakura verdad?!-

-Robándole a su novio! ¿No tienes suficiente con Sai?-

-Pero Sai no es mi…!- no la dejaron terminar porque una bola de papel golpeo su cabeza.

-Haber chicos! Dejen de comportarse como niños chiquitos y compórtense!- dijo la maestra kurenai entrando por la puerta.

-Hi!- dijeron todos al unisonó mientras se acomodaban en sus lugares.

-¿Que paso? ¿Por qué todos decían eso?- le pregunto a Temari una vez que se sentó.

-…Te diré al final de la clase…- dijo Temari algo preocupada.

Las clases fueron rápidas, Naruko descubrió que Sakura no estaba nada feliz del hecho de que su ex novio quisiera a su mejor ex amiga, se sentía culpable, necesitaba hablar con Sasuke al respecto, pero a la hora del receso no apareció, estaba decidida a encontrarlo y hablar para aclarar ciertas cosas, pero no tuvo suerte, tuvo que entrar al salón de clases y se repitió lo de esa mañana, ella estaba apunto de llorar de no ser que Sai la estaba consolando…también, este chico estaba planeando hablar con ella acerca de…un tema especial.

A la salida Naruko quería dirigirse a su casa para hablar por teléfono con Sasuke, pero su amigo Sai se lo estaba impidiendo, necesitaba hablar con ella de algo serio.

-¿Que pasa Sai? Llevo algo de prisa…-pregunto Naruko para librarse rápido.

-Se que nos conocemos de hace poco pero…- el chico comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Sai…si no te conociera diría que quieres declarárteme…- dijo la rubia riendo.

-Pues…-Sai realmente estaba nervioso y eso hacia sentirse rara a Naruko.

-Lo siento Sai- lo abraza- Realmente…no deberías de terminar de decir eso…- dijo tratando de no herirlo.

-Es que…- la abraza también- Inconscientemente…te tome cierto cariño…-

-¿Naruko?!- grito un chico que al parecer había escuchado la conversación.

-¿Sasuke? Te he estado buscando! ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto mientras deshacía el abrazo de Sai.

-Ocupado…¿Naruko, podemos hablar?- dijo mandándole miradas asesinas a Sai.

-C…claro…te veo mañana Sai!- dijo despidiéndose.

-Claro! Adiós Naruko- le besa la mejilla para despedirse.

-Diablos- susurro Naruko ya que estaba empezando a ponerse roja.

-No dejare que el Uchiha juegue con tus sentimientos, lo prometo-le susurro antes de irse.

-Sai…- se quedo mirando la dirección por la que iba caminando Sai.

-Naruko- decía Sasuke con los celos a más no poder.

-Lo siento…- empieza a caminar alado de Sasuke- necesitamos hablar…no quiero causarle problemas a Sakura…-

-¿Ella que tiene que ver?- contesto Sasuke algo herido por recordarla.

-Esta enojada…-dijo tristemente.

-¿Enojada? ¿Que no eso era de esperarse depues de que…la deje?- dijo con tono de tristeza en la ultima frase.

-Contigo no…conmigo…- admitió Naruko.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber.

-Tal vez porque todos creen que yo le arrebate a su novio- lo miro con ojos de odio.

-L..lo siento..no esperaba que reaccionara asi- dijo pensativo.

-Y no es todo…- susurro para si misma.

-Eh?- pregunto extrañado.

-No, nada, olvídalo- dijo tímida mirando al suelo –Sasuke…lo que me dijo tu hermano…-La interrumpe Sasuke.

-Se lo que te dijo mi hermano, ahórrate el decírmelo…-dijo enfadado.

-Sasuke…yo…-

-…-

-Yo…también te quiero…- dijo susurrando.

-Naruko…- le sorprendió escuchar aquellas palabras de su ángel personal.

-Pero, no podemos estar juntos- levanto la cara y sus ojos estaban inundándose queriendo soltar varias lagrimas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por Sai? El ni siquiera te merece- dijo molesto.(n.a: xD luego luego Sasuke bien celoso)

-No estaba hablando de Sai...sino…de Sakura- dijo cerrando los ojos para tratar de calmar sus ganas de llorar.

-No te preocupes…ya se le pasara, ella sabia que algo asi pasaría- le limpio con el dedo una lagrima que recorría la sonrojada mejilla de Naruko.

-¿Como quieres que no me preocupe Sasuke?! Tal vez a ti no te importe pero a mi si!- se estaba empezando a enfadar por el comportamiento del pelinegro.

-Hum, tu ni siquiera estuviste junto a ella por 5 larguísimos meses- dijo molesto, Naruko estaba metiendo la pata.

-Pero he estado toda mi vida con ella! La conozco desde que tengo memoria, crecimos juntas!- dijo aun mas enfadada.

-Naruko! Tu eres la que no entiendes, yo no la deje a ella! Ella me dejo a mi!-

-¿Qué? Dijo demasiado confundida.

-Me pidió que lo dijera alrevez…no quería que nadie se enterara que era ella la que me había dejado…pero después me pidió que regresáramos y yo…ya…ya era demasiado tarde, esa noche que fui a buscarla y que tu me abriste la puerta, fui a preguntarle si aun éramos amigos, me sentía algo culpable, ella me pidió volver, y yo le explique que no podía, por eso se enojo y me cerro la puerta…-

-Sasuke…lo siento…yo no sabia…- dijo tartamudeando.

-No importa..supongo…¿aun sigues pensando igual?- pregunto con tono de burla.

-Entonces…¿Sakura?- no entendía porque le decían esas cosas, o porque Sakura les había dicho que le dijeran cosas.

-Sakura no es la misma que conociste hace diez años…ahora es mas vengativa y resentida-dijo mirando las nuves.

-No puedo creerte Sasuke, ella era mi mejor amiga- iba a empezar a llorar denuevo.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me creas- silencio.

-L…lo siento-

-¿Porque te disculpas?-

-…No lo se-

-Eres demasiado torpe-

Sasuke observaba a la chica acercándosele sospechosamente mientras Naruko solo se sonrojaba a mil.

-T…Teme! que haces- trataba de moverse la enrojecida chica pero la mirada de Sasuke la tenia hipnotizada.

-Examinando tu cara…hehe…te vez graciosa cuando te sonrojas-se separo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hum- bufo abochornada.

-¿La kitsune esta enojada?- trato de molestarla.

-Cállate Sasuke teme!-

-Oblígame!- se paro frente a ella.

-…- se estaba sonrojando denuevo, estar cerca de Sasuke le traería problemas.

-Oh mejor aun…yo te cayo a ti…-

El peli azul tomo a la rubia del mentón evitando que la chica pudiera reaccionar, juntando los labios de este con los de ella en un beso tierno, robado por su chico enigmático, e inconscientemente sus manos terminaron alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y las manos de este rodeando su cintura, era un movimiento sin experiencia, pero aun asi era dulce, guiado por las ganas de sentirla mas cerca, presionó con dulzura la cintura de su chica, la cual suspiro entre abriendo los labios dejando paso a la lengua de Sasuke. Las lenguas de ambos chicos parecían estar teniendo una pelea entre ellas, se daban caricias, se golpeteaban, un remolino de sentimientos apareció en el cuerpo de Naruko causándole un escalofrió haciendo que temblara y que Sasuke aprovechara la situación, cuando Naruko fue consiente de lo que estaba pasando se separo del moreno respirando agitadamente sin poder creerlo, después de todo, Sasuke se había llevado la virginidad de los labios de Naruko.

-L..lo siento, ya debería irme- dijo hiperventilando.

-N..naruko…yo…- estaba apunto de explicarle pero Naruko lo interrumpió.

-Adiós!-

Se despidió antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar, que le esperaba de esa academia, con su precioso chico el cual le acababa de dar su primer beso, el cual le había encantado pero, la imagen de Sakura apareció en su mente y por eso es que rompió aquel beso tan lleno de cariño, no había lujuria ni mentiras, solo cariño y amor, Naruko estaba llorando denuevo, esta vez no detenía las lagrimas, las estaba dejando fluir, se derramaban por sus mejillas aun sonrojadas al recordar aquel beso…¿Que pasaría cuando Sakura se enterara que Sasuke había besado a Naruko y a ella no?

**Hum…batalle mucho para hacer la escena del beso u.u no soy buena con esas cosas… x.x**

**Es sin exagerar! Tarde como ½ hora pensando, xD aun asi me gusto, y bien k a Naruko también pero no lo quiere admitir ¬w¬ eee.**

**Naruko: ¬///¬**

**Sasuke: ¬w¬ a mi si me gusto Menji! Y lo admito.**

**Naruko: cállate Sasuke!! **

**Sasuke: ¬w¬ cállame.**

**Naruko:o//o**

**Sakura: #########¬¬**

**Io:-.-uuu nos vemos en el prox capi.**

**By: Menji.**


	6. frio, preocupaciones y llanto

**Este capitulo va dedicado a las personas tan lindas y cool k me han estado mandando reviews ¬¬ siii son pokitos, pero yo c k seguirán llegando mas x3**

**Pilyberta, lady-create**, **Soratan, Hime-Sora, YoruPrince, o.o ah este ultimo le tengo una pregunta….el Nick es por shugo chara de casualidad o por otra razón 0.o…xp me dio curiosidad**

**Bueno, aki prox capi!**

Una mañana fría, una chica confundida, un chico delante de una puerta, e imparables sollozos.

-Naruko! Ya te dije que los ignores! Fue accidente!- se disculpaba el moreno.

Dentro la chica sujetaba una sabana para envolver su cuerpo y refugiarlo del frio ya que estaba escasa de ropa.

-Por favor Naruko…no llores…odio escucharte asi- dijo mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza.

-N..no tienes la culpa…- se escucho dentro de la habitación- Ellos tienen razón..solo soy una..una…- fue interrumpida por el grito de Sasuke.

-Ni se te ocurra darles la razón a esos idiotas!- grito enfurecido dejando a la chica sorprendida.

-Sasuke!- se escucho un chico gritar a lo lejos.

-Hmp, mira…llego tu novio…- trato de molestar a Naruko.

-¿Sai? –pregunto curiosa.

-Naruko…¿Estas bien? La policia se encargo de aquellos chicos…- dijo susurrándole a la puerta.

-H…hi..solo necesitaba estar sola, pero veo que no me dejaran-

-Si te dejo sola, temo a lo que seas capaz de hacerte-dijo Sasuke preocupado.

-Sasuke teme…- dijo Naruko aun sollozando.

-No te quedaras sola Naruko, por el echo de que no estas sola, me tienes a mi, y a tus amig…os…- trato de corregir la palabra amigas que iva a decir.

Naruko salió corriendo de la habitación pero en vez de abrazar a Sai como ella lo había previsto, abrazo a Sasuke sorprendiendo al moreno.

-Bien…supongo que devo irme…- dijo Sai algo molesto ya que Naruko ahora pasaba mas tiempo con Sasuke.

-Eh? Espera! Yo keria abrazar a Sai!- dijo la molesta rubia separándose de Sasuke.

-Pero me abrazaste a mi, vez- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Deja de confundirmé Sasuke!- dijo molesta alejándose de aquel lugar.

-Siento haberlo…m…matado…-

-No fue culpa tuya…fuy yo…-

-Vuelve a decir eso y veraz lo que te pasa-

-Que me haras ¿eh?- dijo burlándose.

-Lo que tu odias que haga pero se que te encanta- dijo tomandola del mentón.

-Sasuke deja de molestarme! Después de todo…yo si tuve la culpa…-

_*Flash Back*_

_Semanas habían pasado desde lo del beso de Sasuke y Naruko y las burlas seguían, Sasuke se enfurecía cada vez que los escuchaba y los amenazaba a muerte, eso hacia levantar mas sospechas, una tarde Naruko caminaba por una calle dirigiéndose a su casa cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la estaba siguiendo._

_-Debe ser solo mi imaginación…han de estar haciendo…otra cosa!...- pensó la rubia, pero por mas horrible que sea…estaba equivocada._

_Un chico la tomo de un brazo y la rodearon entre alrededor de diez chicos, ella los reconoció como los chicos de la academia, sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda, tenia miedo, demasiado, y esta vez no estaba Sasuke para defenderla._

_-¿Que paso?¿ No vas a llamar a tu noviecito Sasuke para que te salve?- se burlo uno._

_-Sakura tenia razón, deberíamos darle a esta chica un buen uso-_

_-La verdad que no esta nada fea- dijo un chico acariciándole la mejilla haciendo que Naruko se sintiera mas nerviosa aun._

_-P..por favor…déjenme ir… yo no tengo nada en contra de Sakura, y yo no quiero a Sasuke…-dijo tartamudeando._

_-Eso dices!, pero una acción vale mas que mil palabras!- dijo recordándole como Sasuke la defendía en la academia y a veces la abrazaba o le daba besos en la cabeza._

_-N..no es mi culpa que el sea asi conmigo!- dijo enojada._

_-Uy, la kitsune se esta enojando-_

_-Es cierto, eso es todo lo que eres, una vil zorra!- le dijo otro._

_-..vil…zorra..- esas palabras estaban retumbando en la cabeza de la rubia._

_-Y a las zorras solo se les puede tratar de una marera- dijo un chico sacando una navaja acto seguido de los demás._

_-A..Auxilio!!!!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, y no lejos de ahí se encontraban dos chicos, en diferentes direcciones, pero lo suficiente cerca para reconocer aquel grito y correr hacia aquella dirección._

_Aquellos chicos malandros..o como quisieran llamarlos, querían hacerle cosas a Naruko…querían abusar de ella, uno, el de la navaja comenzó a cortar su uniforme y el otro le decía lo que ivan a hacer._

_-Primero preciosa, ire yo, después ira mi compañero, y asi, hasta que termines con cada uno de nosotros-_

_-No, yo no quiero!- dijo mas asustada aun._

_-No te estamos preguntando!- dijo con risa malisiosa._

_-Dejala, te esta diciendo que no quiere!- les grito un chico de piel blanca como la leche y ojos negros como la noche._

_-Sai!- dijo Naruko aliviada._

_-Y tu que quieres aquí mocoso!- se levantaron los chicos dispuestos a darle una paliza a Sai._

_-Vengo a darles su merecido- poniéndose en pose de pelea._

_-Ha! Tu y cuantos mas!-_

_-El y yo bastamos- Salio otro chico de entre las sombras._

_-Sasuke!- grito Naruko mas emosionada aun._

_Los chicos empezaron a pelearse entre si hasta que uno se canso y saco su navaja apunto de enterrársela a Sasuke en el pecho…y desde ahí todo paso muy rápido…¨Sasuke!!¨ se escucho el grito aterrado de Naruko, pero cuando Sasuke solto lo que hace poco traia en sus manos, un cuerpo se desplomo sin vida en el suelo…no se movia, estaba muerto, los demás tuvieron miedo y salieron corriendo aterrados de aquella escena._

_-Naruko! ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Sai._

_-H..hi…-tartamudeo._

_-Toma- Sai le coloco una chamarra encima ya que Naruko llevaba escasas ropas y casi estaba en ropa interior_

_-Vamos, mi casa no esta muy lejos de aquí- dijo guiándolos por la calle._

_*Fin del Flash Back*_

-Sera mejor que te lleve a casa- dijo Sasuke animándola a caminar.

-¿No te rindes fácilmente cierto?- dijo tratando de detener las lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento…no es mi culpa que tus amigos de la escuela sean unos idiotas- dijo Sasuke riendo.

-No es mi culpa que…- silencio, porque ella creía que si lo era.

-No lo es Naruko, y si lo vuelve a decir, juro que te encierro en un cuarto de mi casa y no te dejo salir-

-¿P..para que?-dijo asustada.

-Tu sabes- dijo insinuándole cosas.

-Sasuke Uchiha, te odio-

-….Yo te amo…-dijo sinceramente.

-ya cállate! Deja de confundirme!- se quejo Naruko soltando otra lagrima.

-Llegamos-dijo suspirando.

-Lo se, ya te puedes ir- dijo algo enfadada.

-Para la próxima cuídate mejor dobe- dijo dándole un beso en la frente como despedida antes de alejarse de ese lugar.

-S..Sasuke… Urg! Como odio que me confunda asi!- dijo cerrando la puerta con fuerza para dirigirse a su cuarto y caer pesadamente sobre su cama-…Ya no se si lo amo o lo odio…- dijo pensativa.

Mientras en otra parte una chica aun planeaba otro modo de vengarse ya que habían matado a su as bajo la manga, y los demás gallinas habían huido…destruir a Naruko iba a ser mas difícil de lo que había pensado.

**Olaa!! En el próximo capitulo descansaremos un poco del NaruSasu y veremos la vida de los demás a los que dejamos olvidados, y que mejor manera de hacer eso que con una fiesta x3 o una feria???...no lo c xD ya vere después, sayooo!! Se cuidan!!**


	7. Un sueño y un nuevo comienzo

**Nuevo Capii! Haha, no estoy muy segura de cómo me salió…aporten ideas xD**

_-Ajum…- bostezaba una chica llegando a la academia, cuando choca levemente con alguien ya que la habían alcanzado a tomar de los brazos antes de que se cayera._

_-Deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos asi- dijo un chico moreno riendo._

_-O…ohayo…- saludo la chica._

_-¿Que? ¿Hoy si me saludas?- dijo bromeando._

_-Si no quieres no- dijo agachando la mirada._

_-Como quieras Naruko- abrió los brazos como queriendo abrazarla-¿P…puedo?- pregunto temeroso a la respuesta._

_-¿Después de lo que hiciste que crees que vaya a contestar?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Es solo que- la abraza tiernamente- No quisiera que te enojaras…por hacer algo que no quieres-_

_-Hum- correspondió el abrazo mientras recordaba como antes si la amenazaba con esas cosas._

_-Naruko, bien sabes que antes era broma, ahora se que…no puedo vivir sin ti…tu eres mi vida-_

_-Yo…yo también te amo Sasuke…-_

_Ambos se habían separado sin soltarse solo para que Naruko se parara en la punta de sus dedos tratando de alcanzar los labios de Sasuke, y justo cuando se iban a besar…_

Pip-Pip-Pip.

-Ahhh!- Despertó una confundida chica en el suelo de su cuarto- ¿Qué diablos…?¿Que paso anoche?.... –ve el reloj y ya se le había echo tarde para ir a clase.-Rayos!!- se levanto tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitió para arreglarse e irse a la academia.

En dicho lugar, todos estaban en clase hablando del festival que se hacia todos los años, y este año, por ser ya el segundo curso, deberían ir en parejas, la mitad del salón estaban preocupados porque aun no tenían parejas, y entre esa mitad, estaba un moreno de ojos azabache esperando a que por esa puerta pasara la chica que almenos por un segundo le alegraba su patética vida según el.

-Hum..Naruko no ah llegado?- pregunto la maestra Anko al entrar al salón y verlos a todos menos a ella.

-Por suerte- dijo una pelirosa que había faltado a clase durante unos días.

-Sakura-chan…-dijo Temari al verla tan enojada por solo mencionar el nombre de aquella chica.

-Siento llegar tarde!- dijo una rubia entrando al salón de golpe.

-Justo a tiempo, toma tu lugar Naruko- dijo la maestra tomando lista de su tableta.

-Llegaste, Naruko…-susurro el moreno mientras sonreía de lado, ocasionando un bufido de la pelirosa quien recién lo había volteado a ver.

-Hola Naruko- la saludo Sai animado.

-Ohayo, Sai-kun- dijo soltando un largo suspiro.

-Haha, tarde, como siempre- dijo sonriendo.

-No te burles!-dijo soltando un bufido.

Para el receso, la mayoría de los chicos estaban invitando a sus chicas y Sasuke aun no reunía suficiente coraje porque estaba 99.9% seguro que Naruko le diría que no. Mientras, la ya mencionada y Sai caminaban mientras Naruko trataba de meterse en la cabeza que no iría ni con Sasuke ni con Sai.

-¿Naruko…segura que no quieres ir al festival…ni siquiera como amigos?- pregunto denuevo el decepcionado chico.

-Segura! No quiero tener nada que ver con nadie- dijo decidida.

-De acuerdo…si asi lo quieres-

-Arigato…- suspiro- Siento decepcionarte-

-No importa, almenos me alegra que no vayas a ir con aquel Uchiha- dijo sonriendo.

-Haha, se nota que se llevan muy bien- dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

Lejos de esa escena estaban Sasuke y Sakura, ya que la chica estaba tratando de invitar a Sasuke al festival.

-Sakura, no puedo ir contigo…- dijo el chico con algo de dificultad.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Es que acaso iras con Naruko?- dijo la chica poniéndose demasiado molesta.

-No, no le eh preguntado a nadie! Y estoy seguro de que Naruko no querrá ir conmigo- dijo agachando la mirada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Eh? Oh…creo que es porque ira con su novio Sai- dijo tratando de molestarlo.-Otra razón mas para que vayas conmigo-.

-No pienso ir contigo después de lo que le hiciste a ella- dijo molesto.

-¿Que le hice?!...Oh…si…pero, almenos yo no mate a nadie-

-Fue un accidente!-

-Díselo a quien te lo crea! Pero te lo advierto Sasuke, si no es conmigo, no es con nadie!- dijo molesta la chica alejándose de ahí.

-Sakura…- susurro al ver el gran cambio que había tenido, antes era amable, alegre, y ahora solo era rencorosa y amargada, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era saber si Naruko tenia pensado ir al festival con Sai.

-¿Porque tan deprimido?- escucho la voz de su hermano detrás de el.

-Itachi!- lo miro sorprendido-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que hoy no tenias clases-

-Lo se, pero quería ver como se la estaba pasando mi hermanito con el asunto del festival, y veo que vas mal- dijo ya que había presenciado la escena que hizo Sakura.

-Si…y al parecer Naruko ira con Sai al festival…-dijo agachando la mirada.

-No si tu lo impides- lo apoyo su hermano.

-¿Qué insinúas?- pregunto Sasuke curioso.

-Por Kami-sama Sasuke! Tu sabes que ella te quiere, es solo cuestión de encontrar métodos con la cual convencerla!-

-Pero…!-lo interrumpe su hermano.

-De Sai no te preocupes, el no es competencia-

-Hum- bufo al ver que no había como detener la emoción de su hermano.

-Anda! Ve!- lo empujo hacia la cafetería.

-E..esta bien! Pero deja de empujarme! Se caminar solo!-

Se dirigió hacia la cafetería siendo empujado por Itachi , donde ellos siempre se encontraban comiendo, y al llegar vio a Sai abrazando a Naruko, quien estaba llorando.

-¿Naruko? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto al verla destrozada.

-Fue Sakura, llego muy enfadada y golpeo a Naruko…al parecer menciono algo de no darse por vencida tan fácilmente- dijo con mucha seriedad.

-Lo siento Naruko…fue mi culpa- dijo sosteniendo su hombro.

-Aléjate de ella! Se que fue tu culpa! Tu le estas causando todo esto!- levando la voz por primera vez.

-Tu no sabes nada de lo que sucedió Sai asi que mejor no hagas como que conoces nuestra historia!- grito furioso.

-Cállense! Dejen de pelear como niños chiquitos!-se quejo Naruko.

-Gomen…- se disculpo Sai.

-Naruko, necesito hablar contigo- dijo viendo a Sai.

-Sai…- dijo con mirada triste.

-C…claro…- dijo con algo de esfuerzo ya que estaba apunto de estallar del coraje.

-¿Que pasa Naruko?- pregunto Sasuke sentándose alado de ella.

-Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos- dijo entre sollozos.

-No debes dejar que ella te haga lo que quiera…haber, ¿Donde te golpeo?-

-…En…en la mejilla…- entonces Sasuke se percato de que la sujetaba con mucha fuerza.

-Déjame verla…- aparto la mano de Naruko con delicadeza viendo lo hinchada que estaba su mejilla.-¿Aun te duele?- dijo pasando sus dedos cuidadosamente por la parte enrojecida.

-Un poco…- dijo la sonrojada chica.

-Esto calmara el dolor- tomo la botella de agua de Naruko y humedeció una servilleta, colocándola con mucho cariño en la mejilla adolorida.

-A…arigato- tartamudeo Naruko.

-Naruko, necesito pedirte un favor…-

-…¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto curiosa.

-Quería que fueras conmigo al festival…- vio que Naruko estaba apunto de decir algo- Pero antes de que digas que no, Te advierto que no aceptare un no como respuesta…y no pienso ir con Sakura-

-Pero ella es mejor para ti que yo!- dijo corrigiendo al moreno.

-No es cierto! Tu eres mucho mejor que ella, por eso quiero que vayas conmigo…pero no entiendo porque te opones- dijo algo triste.

-Sasuke…creo que tienes razón, tratar de huir de ti es imposible, eres demasiado persistente-

-¿Enserio?- dudo Sasuke ya que la había convencido muy fácil.

-Si, al principio creí que podría olvidarte fácilmente, pero…no es tan fácil…cada día creo que me gustas mas…por eso…iré contigo al festival- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-Hum, ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta- dijo sonriendo.

-Creo que es porque soy muy terca…pero lo egocéntrico no se te quita-dijo riendo.

-Hum- bufo Sasuke mientras abrazaba a Naruko.

Naruko correspondió su abrazo y Sasuke estaba aliviado de que Naruko dejara de huir de el. A lo lejos un chico había escuchado toda la conversación.

-¿Ah si? Pues yo les daré una lección a ambos- dijo Sai buscando a Sakura y encontrándola con éxito.-Sakura-chan!-

-¿Que quieres Sai?- dijo molesta.

-Yo se que no siempre nos hemos llevado bien pero quiero que cooperes conmigo en algo-

-Hum…te escucho…-

-Quiero que vayamos juntos al festival, para separar a Naruko y a Sasuke-

-…Me gusta como piensas…- dijo Sakura.

-Entonces, ¿me ayudaras?- pregunto dudando.

-Por supuesto- dijo pensando maquiavélicamente.

-Pasare a recogerte-

-Claro Sai! Te esperare!- dijo emocionada mientras se despedían.

**Hahaha, creo que la amabilidad de Sai desapareció, ¬¬ ya era hora, que pasara ahora que Naruko admitirá que no puede huir de Sasuke?? Díganme su opinión de este cap…esque no estoy muy segura de cómo me salió…bueno, me dejan reviews, Sayoo!**


	8. El festival comienza

**Ok aki nuevo capi, supongo que ya sabran como quedaron las parejas y a los que no, aquí están: Temari&Shikamaru Ino&Kiba Sakura&Sai Sasuke&Naruko Ten-Ten&Neji Hinata&Shino (es una parejilla extra, luego sabran pork) hum…kien me falta?? Creo k son todos, bueno aki va el cap.**

Esa mañana, todas las tiendas estaban repletas de chicas buscando la vestimenta adecuada para aquella noche, iba a ser una noche lluviosa, pero el festival iba a ser bajo techo, [tome esta idea ya que no tenia ganas de diseñar kimonos, asi que las chicas y los chicos irían con ropa normal].

Sasuke estaba siendo usado como un maniquí por su hermano mayor, Itachi, mientras por otro lado, Naruko estaba en las mismas, pero a esta, la estaban ayudando sus amigas, ya que todas se habían alejado de Sakura porque estaba exagerando mucho, además de que ahora, le tenían miedo.

-¿E…están seguras?- tartamudeo Naruko al verlas entrar por la puerta de su pequeña casa.

-Claro! Para eso estamos las amigas, ¿no?- respondió Ino.

-P..pero…-

-Sin peros Naruko! Por fin tienes una cita con Sasuke! Y nosotras te ayudaremos a que luzcas bien!- dijo una Temari emocionada.

-¿Y..y Sakura?- pregunto con la tristeza remarcada en su voz.

-Naruko, olvídate de ella… se tomo esto muy enserio, pero tiene que admitir que ya no puede hacer nada, a Sasuke le gustas, y eso lo decidió el mismo, nadie lo esta amenazando ni nada por el estilo- la apoyo Ten-Ten.

-Ten-ten tiene razón Naruko…no te preocupes por ella, ya lo superara, la intentamos ayudar en todo lo que pudimos, pero se negó a admitirlo, ahora es cuestión de que ella sola se de cuenta de su error- dijo Ino.

-Esta bien…- aun insegura agachando la mirada.

-Animo! Esta noche tienes una cita con Uchiha!- dijo Ino tratando de hacerla reír.

-Sasuke…_pienso olvidarme de Sakura para verte feliz a ti, ya que solo te he hecho sufrir al negarme de estar contigo-_pensó

-¿Listas para la trasformación?- pregunto Temari sonriendo.

-Yo me encargo de maquillarla, apuesto a que ustedes dos no saben lo que es una base ni un rubor- dijo Ino con aires de superioridad.

-Tampoco estamos tontas Ino!- se defendió Ten-ten.

-Es hora de empezar si queremos estar las cuatro listas para las ocho en punto- las apuro Temari.

-Hehe..- Naruko rio al ver la emoción de sus amigas.

Todas se la estaban pasando en grande, hace mucho que no estaban todas juntas…bueno, casi todas, eso resonó en la mente de Naruko y le dio curiosidad por preguntar.

[la curiosidad mato al gato Naruko xD]

-Antes siempre estaban con Sakura, a pesar de que me había excluido del grupo…¿Que les hizo cambar?-

-Naruko…Sakura no es la misma chica que conociste a los cinco años…- dijo Ten-ten mientras cepillaba su cabello.

-Exacto…ahora…es, diferente-comento Ino.

-Ya! Al grano! Almenos desde mi punto de vista, yo no pienso juntarme con ella porque…-Ino la interrumpe.

-Le tengo miedo…-

-¿Miedo? – pregunto Naruko dudando.

-Si, le tenemos miedo, y es porque lo esta llevando muy lejos…-dijo Ten-ten

-Dijo que se vengaría asi fuera lo ultimo que hiciera-dijo Ino agachando la mirada.

-Chicas, están siendo muy paranoicas, yo solo me deje de juntar con ella porque me cansaba y me enfermaba oírla mencionar a Sasuke todos los días- dijo Temari.

-Pero Temari…Ino tiene razón…- la apoyo Naruko.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Temari.

-No se si Sakura les haya contado a ustedes…pero…ella mando a unos chicos, a que me golpearan, o almenos eso creo yo, pero, como eran muy grandes y eran muchos, terminaron queriendo abusar de mi, si Sasuke y Sai no hubieran llegado, no se que hubiera sido de mi- dijo derramando una lagrima.

-Tranquila, no llores o se te correrá el maquillaje- dijo Ino enjugando una lagrima con su dedo.

-Gracias Ino…- dijo Naruko algo mas calmada.

-Por eso yo decía que le tengo miedo, se lo esta tomando muy enserio- dijo Ten-ten.

-Bueno ya! No venimos a llorar!- las animo Temari.

-La rara tiene razón!- dijo Ino.

-¿A quien le dices rara?!- dijo Temari persiguiéndola con un cepillo.

-Hahaha- rio Naruko animadamente.

Todo el día las chicas estuvieron ocupadas arreglándose, vistiéndose, y divirtiéndose, mientras que en otro lado, había un chico de muy mal humor por el comportamiento de su hermano.

-Eso se te ve genial Sasuke! Soy un genio!- gritaba Itachi con alegría al ver lo que había echo de su hermano.

-¿Podrías dejar de saltar como idiota? Me estas causando un dolor de cabeza con tus gritos Itachi- dijo un Sasuke molesto mientras cubría sus oídos con sus manos.

-¿Por qué tan amargado?- dijo su hermano molesto.

-N..no lo se…- dijo buscando una excusa por su comportamiento.

-Es que estas nervioso porque tienes tu primera cita con Naruko!- dijo su hermano emocionado.

-No son nervios!-dijo tratando de golpear a su hermano.

-Haha, si lo son, y mas te vale que te termines de arreglar porque te queda media hora!- dijo mientras salía corriendo.

-Grr…- ve el reloj- Oh maldición, Itachi tiene razón!- sale corriendo a la velocidad de la luz.

En la mayoría de las casas sonaba ansioso un timbre, dentro una chica se emocionaba y decía que llegaba antes de las diez, la mayoría de los casos era asi, excepto uno, ya que el chico tenia demasiados nervios, al no ver el timbre se limito a tocar la puerta tímidamente, y al ver que nadie abría estaba dispuesto a golpear otra vez cuando de pronto la puerta se abre dejando a la vista a una chica rubia de ojos azules y a un chico con un puño cerrado delante de su cara.

-Erm…¿Sasuke?- decía viendo su puño.

-Lo siento- baja el brazo- Es que pensaba tocar otra vez-

-Lo siento, es que no encontraba mi suéter- dijo riendo tímidamente.

-Sasuke! Por fin te libras de Sakura, ¿eh?- se escucho de dentro de la casa.

-¿Kiba?- pregunto dudando.

-Si, estaba esperando a Ino, creo que se tardara un poco…- dijo volteando hacia dentro.

-No exageres!- salió una rubia lista.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Sasuke curioso.

-Hacer que tu novia se viera genial para hoy- dijo Ino guiñándole un ojo.

-N...no es mi novio!-dijo naruko tartamudeando de los nervios mientras se sonrojaba.

-Aun- le susurro Kiba al oído cosa que hizo que Naruko se ruborizara más.

-Bueno! Nosotros no vamos, diviértanse!- dijo Ino al alejarse de ahí con Kiba de la mano.

-Hum… ¿nos vamos?- dijo Sasuke ofreciéndole su brazo.

-C...Claro...- dijo Naruko tímida tomando su brazo para irse juntos.

Al llegar todo estaba lleno de luces y de color, Naruko estaba demasiado emocionada ya que todo se veía muy alegre, Sasuke también estaba asombrado, pero lo ocultaba bien con una sonrisa torcida [n.a: o¬o] al llegar empezaron a caminar por los puestos, y veían a una que otra pareja conocida por ser amigos de la academia, cuando estaban pasando por los puestos de ramen el estomago de Naruko rugió haciéndola sentirse avergonzada, pero Sasuke solo rio y la invito a cenar, cosa que ella acepto gustosa, y lejos de ahí, dos chicos en vez de disfrutar del festival estaban planeando como arruinar una cita.

**Yey! Otro capitulo terminado, sorry si me tardo un poco en subir caps, y eso es porque todas las computadoras de mi casa se descompusieron por obra del destino u¬¬ y ahora mi lap es la única que sirve, asi que estoy rodeada de 3 pares de ojos suplicándome que les preste mi lap, dios! Se envician! Pero weeenooo, los dejo, byee! Dejan reviews!!!**


	9. Amor y una estrella

**Aquí dejándoles el nuevo capii x3 batalle un poco en hacerlo…esque se me hizo muy…no lo se…difícil x.x no sabia que hacer con ciertas parejas…como con Neji y Ten-ten, yo c k la rege u¬¬ pero no quería cambiarlo, asi estaba bien xp lo hice largo en modo de compensar los capítulos anteriores que yo se que eran demasiado cortos, espero que les guste! **

El festival se desarrollaba de forma muy animada, mientras Naruko y Sasuke cenaban ramen animadamente, Temari y Shikamaru iban tomados de la mano mientras veían cada puesto del festival.

-Mira Shikamaru! Un juego de tira al blanco!- dijo Temari emocionada.

-Hum…-bufo al ver lo fácil que Temari se estaba emocionando.

-Me da un turno por favor- le pidió al dueño del puesto mientras le daba el dinero.

-Adelante linda!- le entrego tres pelotas.

Shikamaru se molesto por el comentario del señor mientras que Temari se concentraba por tirar todas las botellas, un tiro, dos tiros, tres tiros, los había fallado y Shikamaru no podía evitar sonreír ante los pucheros que hacia Temari.

-Sera para la próxima-dijo el señor con una sonrisa mientras contaba sus billetes.

-Deme otro turno- dijo Temari algo molesta por su comportamiento.

-Claro, los que quieras- le entrego denuevo las mismas pelotas.

-Esta vez tengo que darle- dijo apuntando hacia la hilera de botellas.

-Temari, relájate- la tomo de la cintura y del hombro- Lo único que tienes que hacer es apuntar bien-guiándola con su mano- y cuando ya estés segura de que las vas a tirar, la lanzas- ambos la lanzaron al mismo tiempo dándole al centro y ocasionando que todas las botellas cayeran al suelo.

-Lo logramos!- dijo Temari emocionada mientras abrazaba a Shikamaru.

-Hmp, que problemática eres…- dijo suspirando.

-Ash- dijo enojada mientras lo soltaba.

-Pero eres mi problemática- dijo apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de Temari mientras ella veía los innumerables premios.

-E…elige el que quieras- dijo el vendedor molesto al no salirse con la suya.

-Me da ese!-apunto hacia un cojín en forma de nube.

-Aquí tiene- dijo entregándoselo.

-¿Por que escogiste ese?- dijo curioso mientras seguían caminando.

-Me recuerda a ti- dijo guiñándole un ojo ocasionando que Shikamaru se sonrojara.

Lejos de esos puestos, estaban dos chicos que recién acababan de comprar takoyaki [son brochetas de pulpo o algo asi…lo vi el google xD] y se dirigían hacia una banca para comérselo tranquilamente.

-Que linda noche…- dijo Ten-ten admirando las estrellas.

-No tal linda como tu Ten-ten-dijo abrazándola mientras se sentaban en la banca.

-A..arigato…- dijo sonrojándose.

-Que linda te vez sonrojada…- dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-¿N…neji?- estaba confundida ya que era la primera vez que veía a Neji comportarse de ese modo.

-Shh- la callo mientras juntaban sus labios en un tierno beso lleno de cariño y confusión por parte de Ten-ten pero al sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura olvido todo eso y se dejo llevar por el momento, se separaron por la falta de aire, respirando agitadamente.

-Neji, ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto confundida.

-N…no lo se- admitio-supongo que…lo preferías asi- dijo agachando la mirada.

-¿Ehhh? Explícate- exigió.

-Esque, Kiba y Shikamaru juntos son algo grave…- dijo suspirando-Les pedí un consejo para hoy en la noche y me dijeron que intentara ser mas…masculino-vacilo.

-¿Masculino?…- estaba mas confundida pero al escuchar el nombre de Kiba y Shikamaru todo se había aclarado.

-Si, que fuera mas masculino contigo, por eso actué asi, creí que te gustaría-

-Por dios Neji, a mi me gustas tal y como eres- dijo rozando su mejilla con la punta de los dedos.

-Ten-ten…yo también te quiero por como eres, no quisiera que pretendieras ser alguien mas-

-Con otras personas tal vez si…inconscientemente…pero contigo no Neji, no puedo mentirte- dicho esto se dieron un beso pero esta vez por parte de ambos, al parecer habían arreglado las cosas entre ellos, Ten-ten había admitido que la vanidad no era lo suyo y a Neji no le quedaba actuar románticamente, asi que mientras esta pareja se arreglaba bien, Naruko y Sasuke estaban enfrente de una atracción dudando en entrar o no.

-¿S..Sasuke…e..estas seguro de que q..quieres entrar ahí? P..podríamos ir a otro l..lugar- tartamudeaba del miedo al escuchar los gritos de aquella casa con letras negras marcando el nombre de ¨La casa del terror¨.

-Si, estoy seguro…o es que, ¿Acaso tienes miedo Naruko?- intento molestarla.

-N…no! Para nada!- dijo segura de si misma- V..vamos!- lo tomo del brazo mientras trataba de tragarse su miedo.

-Vamos Sai! Están entrando!- dijo la pelirosa poniéndose de pie.

-C..claro!- dijo Sai siguiéndola.

Este chico se había dado cuenta de algo, ya no sentía nada por Naruko, había otra chica que lo había cautivado, pero al parecer ella solo tenia ojos para un chico, la siguió dentro de aquel lugar obscuro donde se encontraba una sombra enorme que parecía que les iva a dar las instrucciones del lugar.

-Les pido que tengan cuidado, los escalones son algo chicos, y hay dos caminos, uno largo y otro corto, es cuestión de que ustedes descubran cual es el indicado, este lugar no es apto para cardiacos y hará revivir cada una de sus pesadillas-

Naruko se estremeció y sujeto el brazo de Sasuke con mas fuerza mientras este solo reía ante la actitud de su amiga, pero alado de ellos había otros chicos iguales.

-A..aun nos p..podemos salir Sakura…- dijo un chico algo indeciso.

-C..cállate Sai, no s…seas gallina!- dijo la chica aunque no quería admitir que ella también tenia miedo.

Adentro no se veía absolutamente nada, daba lo mismo si llevabas los ojos abiertos o cerrados, nuestras dos parejas iban que se morían del miedo.

-¿Q..que fue eso?!- reacciono una Naruko asustada apretando el brazo de Sasuke.

-Fue el viento Naruko!- dijo calmándola.

-Kyaa!- grito ante la aparición de un fantasma que desapareció después de cumplir su trabajo.

-Hahaha, te asusto!- dijo al verla reaccionar asi.

-P…pues que esperabas! Baka!- dijo admitiéndolo avergonzada.

_-Ya lo note… Naruko es muy miedosa…no ha notado que si yo estoy aquí nadie le hará nada, almenos intentare subirle el animo - _dijo soltándose del agarre de Naruko para tenderle una broma.

-N…no me sueltes Sasuke, por favor!- dijo al no poder sentirlo alado de ella.

-Aquí estoy Naruko- dijo alejándose un poco al ver que un hombre disfrazado le hacia señas de tenderle una broma y el asintió con la cabeza.

-Solo…no vuelvas a soltarme, por favor- dijo sujetando el brazo del chico disfrazado-Esto va a terminar pronto…¿cierto? - pero al voltear a verlo no se encontró con la cara de Sasuke, sino con la cara del monstruo, del susto soltó un escandaloso grito y al tratar de soltarse se tropezó cayendo a los brazos de Sasuke, quien la sujeto evitando su caída.

-Hahaha- rio animadamente.

-Esto no fue gracioso Sasuke!- dijo molesta soltándose de su abrazo.

-Lo siento Naruko, no resistí las ganas de hacerte una broma- dijo entre risas.

-Hmp!- dijo caminando mas rápido desviándose del camino.

-¿Naruko?- pregunto al no verla.

-¿Sai? ¿A…adonde fuiste?!- se escucho una voz detrás de Sasuke.

_-¿Sai?-_ y al voltear se encontró con cierta pelirosa.

-¿Sasuke?- pregunto dudando.

-S…Sakura!-

Las parejas se habían revuelto, cuando Naruko se enfado, estaban en la parte del camino donde el lugar se dividía en dos, y ella había ido por la izquierda al igual que Sai mientras que Sasuke y Sakura se habían ido por la derecha.

-S..sakura…donde te metiste..- dijo buscándola con la mirada.

-Esa voz es de…- susurro Naruko al voltear y encontrarse con alguien.

-Naruko!-dijo sorprendido y a la vez nervioso.

Habían decidido irse juntos, ya que no querían regresar a buscar a los otros, conforme iban caminando las parejas se asustaban, y no pudieron evitar terminar abrazados, por fin vieron la salida y corrieron saliendo a trompicones encontrándose con Sakura y Sasuke.

-No vuelvo a entrar ahí!- se quejo Naruko.

-Vamos, tienes que admitir que fue divertido- rio Sasuke.

-Shino-kun…cuidado…- dijo una chica a las espaldas de ellos.

-Arigato, Hinata- dijo otra voz.

-Shino y Hinata!- dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Sai también sorprendido.

-S…solo…- dudo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba.

-Disfrutando del festival…- contesto Shino por ella.

-Oh..ya veo- dijo Sasuke al sacar las conclusiones en su mente.

-Veníamos con Lee y Sasame, creo que no tardan en salir-dijo Shino viendo hacia la puerta del camino largo.

-¿Venían los cuatro juntos?-dudo Naruko.

-Si…Esque… no quería venir s…sola asi que se o…ofrecieron a acompañarme…- tartamudeo Hinata.

-Eso lo explica- dijo Sakura al pensar en la forma de ser de Hinata.

-Listo! Ves Sasame-chan! No fue nada que pueda derrotarme!- dijo un chico energético saliendo abrazado de otra chica pelirroja de ojos cafeces.

-Hehe, tienes razón Lee-kun- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Hola chicos…¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Lee al verlos juntos.

-Nada, solo saludando- admitio Naruko con una sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Sasame.

-Claro, nos vemos luego!-dijeron antes de desaparecer los cuatro por los puestos.

-Una cita doble…- dijo Sakura al verlos.

-Sakura…- dijo Sasuke al sentirse mal ya que de seguro Sakura se sentía igual o peor que antes- ¿Quisieras acompañarnos?- dudo Sasuke antes de preguntar.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron tres voces a la vez.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, no se imaginaba a Sasuke preguntándole que si quisiera acompañarlos a el y a Naruko a una cita doble, no sabia si estaba enfurecida o emocionada, tal era la sorpresa que su voz se había apagado haciendo que Sai contestara por ella.

-Claro, no nos molesta en absoluto, ¿Verdad Sakura?-

La verdad es que Sai solo quería que Sakura dejara de perseguirlos por toda la feria y se divirtiera por un momento, y tal vez asi lo lograría, Sakura no tuvo opción asi que los cuatro estuvieron en una cita doble, ella no lo quería admitir, pero se estaba divirtiendo, y eso es lo que la confundía, ¨¿Por qué no estaba molesta con Naruko y Sasuke? ¿Por qué no se enojaba al verlos abrazados o tomados de la mano?¨ Al parecer, ya no sentía lo mismo por Sasuke, ahora en cambio, lo veía como un amigo, era como, Hinata y Shino, el antes la odiaba, la aborrecía, el simple echo de verla lo molestaba, y eso era por que la familia de Hinata había echo que la familia de Shino callera en una desgracia, habían quedado humillados ante toda la aldea, pero por alguna razón, ahora ellos estaban juntos, habían echo a un lado sus diferencias y se habían dado una oportunidad a ambos, ¿Porque ella no podía hacer lo mismo? Estaba decidida a hacerlo, no quería perder su amistad con Sasuke, y menos lo haría por un capricho suyo, ahora el estaba feliz, y eso lo hacia feliz a ella, tal vez abría alguien que la quisiera a ella al igual que ella a Sasuke en cierto momento, y estaba mas cerca de lo que ella imaginaba.

Del otro lado de la feria había otros chicos sentados en unas bancas debajo de un árbol de cerezos viendo hacia el estrellado cielo.

-¿Estas segura de que no prefieres ir a alguna otra parte?- dijo un Kiba confundido.

-Sip, la verdad es que, no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que estuve asi contigo Kiba- dijo acomodándose para estar mas pegada a el

-Hehe…-rio tímido el chico mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza.-¿Qué sigue ahora?- pregunto pensativo.

-Sigue esto-

Ino lo callo de un beso mientras el sorprendido lo correspondió con gusto ya que hace tiempo que no estaban juntos por los trabajos de la escuela, realmente se extrañaban mutuamente, se separaron al ver una brillante luz pasar alado de ellos.

-Mira Kiba, una estrella fugaz!- dijo emocionada Ino.

Todos desde donde se encontraban, la habían podido apreciar, y la mayoría estaba pidiendo un deseo alado de su pareja y algunos otros simplemente estaban siendo avariciosos.

_-Deseo poder estar con Neji por siempre-_

_-Deseo tener toda la comida del mundo!-_

_-Deseo que Sakura se de cuenta de lo que siento por ella-_

_-Deseo tener mas dinero!-_

_-M…me gustaría que Shino fuera feliz a mi lado…-_

_-Quisiera que mi Gai-sensei estuviera aquí!!-_

_-Deseo que mi mejor amiga supere lo que vivimos en el pasado y que sea feliz ahora con alguien mas.-_

_-Solo quiero dar gracias, abrí mis ojos después de estar ciega por tanto tiempo…Deseo que Sasuke sea feliz alado de Naruko –_

_-Deseo ser feliz alado de mi adicto a las nuves favorito…-_

_-Deseo que todas las personas que amo sean felices tal y como yo lo soy ahora alado de Sasuke-kun-_

Esa estrella había marcado el inicio de un próximo romance, el inicio de una nueva amistad, el final de el odio y el rencor, y el amor que se tenían los unos a los otros.

**Wooo! Creo que este es mi capitulo favorito, por fin Sakura se dio cuenta de que era inútil guardarse todo ese rencor y sufrimiento y abrirle su corazón a la amistad :D**

**Hahaha solo esperen a ver la confesión de Sai x3 u¬¬ hahahaha tendre que empezarlo ahora si quiero terminarlo para el sábado…esque tengo que estudiar para un examen u.u, bueno los dejo, sayooo!!!**

**By: Menji**


	10. Aprendiendo a perdonar

**Vamos a terminar esto de una vez por todas.  
Volví solo para dejarles el final de esta corta pero divertida historia, tiene una bonita moraleja (:  
No es bueno guardarle tanto odio y rencor a una persona, nunca es tarde para perdonar a alguien…Haha, lo digo por experiencia, me sucedió algo que me inspiro a terminar un fic que inicialmente iba a ser de 20 capítulos pero lo dejaremos aquí.  
Espero que les guste.  
**

**(Bloqueo…bloqueo…bloqueo…maldición…)**  
*Unas semanas después*  
Un nuevo día, libre de responsabilidades ya que el calendario marcaba que era sabado, poco a poco los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por las persianas, dando directo hacia la cara de Naruko.

-Ugh! Sol!- murmuro mientras se ponía una almohada encima.  
-….Que hora es?- murmuro otra voz haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara.  
-S..Sasuke! que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida.  
-…No lo recuerdas?- pregunto mientras Naruko trataba de acordarse- Anoche llegamos muy tarde del cine y me pediste que me quedara contigo porque tenias miedo de dormir sola- le dijo sonriendo burlonamente.  
-Oh! Cierto, ahora lo recuerdo- Las imágenes de la película brotaron de su memoria haciendo que le dieran escalofríos al recordar los gritos de los actores.  
-Estas bien?- pregunto Sasuke preocupado al ver su reacción.  
-Si! Si, perfecta- dijo escondiendo su miedo ya que sabía que Sasuke se burlaría de ella.-Ya es tarde…deberías de llamar a Itachi, ha de estar preocupado por ti- le dijo.  
-Le mande un mensaje anoche, le dije que llegaría en la tarde porque….- dijo pensando antes de contestar- Quería pasar la mañana contigo…- dijo tomando de la mano a Naruko.  
-S...sasuke…- dijo sonrojándose.  
-Si tan solo pudiera despertar así todas las mañanas- dijo acariciando su mejilla.  
-A...a mí también me encantaría despertar todos los días a tu lado- dijo sonriéndole.  
-Naruko…-murmuro acercándose hacia ella.  
-Sasuke….-susurro ella cerrando los ojos, esperando el contacto de sus labios con los de ella.  
-Sasuke? Oww, que tierna! Oyeron eso? Esta sonando con Sasuke- dijo una voz femenina regresando a Naruko a la realidad.  
-Fue un sueno…- dijo Naruko despertando.  
-Que estabas sonando? Y porque estas tan sonrojada?- pregunto Ino.  
-Estoy sonrojada?- pregunto apenada.  
-No me digas que….sonabas algo pervertido Naruko- dijo Temari riendo.  
-Claro que no!- dijo callándolas.  
-Porque hacen tanto ruido?- murmuro Ten-ten despertando.  
-Naruko estaba soñando con Sasuke!- cantaron a coro las dos.  
-Ya cállense!- dijo Naruko riendo al ver a sus amigas así.  
-Al parecer no es la única que suena con perversiones- dijo Ino sonriendo al ver a Sakura abrazar una almohada.  
-No Sai…ahí no, eso no, es muy pronto para esas cosas…- murmuraba mientras daba vueltas en la cama.

Naruko sonrió al ver aquella escena, por fin Sakura había vuelto a ser la misma de antes, y todas se habían reunido de nuevo en una fiesta de pijamas, donde habían comido palomitas, visto películas, jugado a verdad o reto entre otras cosas.  
Era sabado por la mañana así que no tenían nada que hacer en toda la tarde y aprovecharon para irse todas a casa de Ino en la cual habría una fiesta por la noche.

-Pido primero el baño!- dijo Temari corriendo hacia una puerta.  
-Es mi casa! Yo debería ir primero- dijo Ino gritándole.  
-Te gane!- dijo mostrándole la lengua y cerrando la puerta.  
-Hmp…quien se cree para ganarme mi propio baño- dijo Ino bufando.  
-Tranquila! Tenemos suficiente tiempo para arreglarnos todas, aun es temprano- dijo Naruko abrazándola.  
-Tienes razón! Iré yendo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, porque probablemente mis padres sigan dormidos- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.  
-Te acompaño!- dijo Ten-ten poniéndose de pie y cerrando la puerta atrás de ella.

Naruko intento peinarse con los dedos, pero era inútil, tenía el pelo demasiado enredado, por lo que se dio por vencida y decidió buscar su celular para fijarse que hora era.  
Cuando lo encontró tenía dos mensajes nuevos de voz y oprimió un botón para poder oírlos.

_Dos mensajes nuevos_.  
"_Buenos días! Seguramente sigues dormida, conociendo a aquellas probablemente hicieron que te desvelaras con ellas haciendo cosas de niñas" _Naruko sonrió ante el comentario_ "En fin, solo te llamaba para avisarte que iré por ti antes de la fiesta para poder estar contigo antes de que Sakura e Ino te secuestren"  
Fin del mensaje uno, mensaje dos  
"Oh! Olvidaba algo…. Te quiero"  
Cero mensajes nuevos._

El no solía ser romántico, pero cuando lo era sonaba demasiado tierno.

-Hmp…Ya es de día?- murmuro Sakura  
-Haha, si- sonrió Naruko.- Tienes hambre?- pregunto.  
-La verdad aun no, solo quiero lavarme la cara- dijo tallándose los ojos.  
-Temari esta en el baño…pero no creo que tarde en salir-  
-Y las demás?-  
-Fueron a la cocina a hacer el desayuno-dijo poniéndose de pie- Iré a ayudarles- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.  
-Naruko!- dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie.  
-Si?- pregunto deteniéndose en la puerta.  
-Me alegra….que hayamos podido reconciliarnos, extrañaba esto-le dijo sonriendo.  
-A mí también me alegra- dijo regresándole la sonrisa.  
-Ahh! Que bien me siento!- dijo Temari saliendo del baño.-No se enojo mucho Ino verdad?- pregunto al no verla en la habitación.  
-Haha! No, iré a ayudarles a hacer el desayuno- dijo saliendo del cuarto.  
-Baño!- grito Sakura corriendo antes de que alguien se lo ganara.

Todas tuvieron la oportunidad de ir cada quien al baño, después de eso se sentaron en el comedor a desayunar alegremente lo que habían preparado entre Ino, Naruko y Ten-ten, platicaron de como todas tenían planes en la tarde con sus respectivas parejas y cuando fue el turno de Sakura de contar sus planes todas la miraron con curiosidad.

-Porque me miran así?- pregunto Sakura nerviosa.  
-Y bien? Que planes tienes para antes de la fiesta?- pregunto Ino.  
-Pues…nada en especial…- dijo mirando su plato.  
-Enserio? Que lastima, Sai vino hace rato preguntando por ti- dijo Temari.  
-Que? Ya se fue?- pregunto Sakura.  
-Hahahaha! tranquila! Era broma- dijo Temari al ver lo preocupada que estaba.  
-No es gracioso Temari- dijo molesta.  
-Claro que sí!- dijo riendo.

Naruko comía en silencio ya que se ponía algo nerviosa cuando sacaban a Sai al tema, aun no se sentía muy bien en esa situación, pero parecía que al menos las cosas con Sakura se habían calmado ya que habían vuelto a ser amigas.

-Entonces nos contaras lo que pasa entre tú y Sai?- pregunto Temari.  
-No pasa nada entre nosotros dos- dijo sonrojándose al recordar aquella noche en el festival.  
-Apuesto a que Sai no dirá lo mismo- dijo Ino sonriendo, sacando su celular.  
-Esta bien! Ya, les contare- dijo Sakura sonriendo – Fuimos al festival juntos y después…salimos…- dijo sonrojándose.  
-En una cita?- pregunto Ten-ten.  
-No era una cita!- dijo Sakura.  
-Estaban solos?- pregunto Temari.  
-S…si-  
-Entonces cuenta como cita- dijo Naruko sonriendo.  
-Bueno, si, fue una cita-  
-Y bien? Como les fue?- pregunto Ino.  
-Pues nos tomamos de la mano…y…si…-  
-Se directa Sakura! Que paso?- pregunto Ten-ten demasiado curiosa.  
-No paso nada! …aun…- Dijo sonriéndole a sus amigas.  
-Lo sabia!- Dijo Ino – Sabia que te traías algo con el-  
-Es que fue tan atento! Fue por mí a mi casa y fuimos a cenar, y el pago todo, y me sonreía de una manera tan linda!- dijo Sakura emocionada.  
- Oww! Que bien Sakura!- dijo Naruko feliz por su amiga.  
-Vendrán juntos a la fiesta?- pregunto Ino.  
-Si! Me dijo que pasaría por mí a mi casa, en la tarde-  
-Pero la fiesta es hasta en la noche- dijo Naruko.  
-De eso se trata- dijo Sakura sonriendo.  
-Ahh!- grito Ino abrazando a su amiga.- Sakura y Sai saldrán juntos!-

_It's so like you, discretion is all you can be…screaming to see what is in between, I've been to hell and back, the quiet never lasts, It's not like you to take a risk_

Sonó el celular de Naruko, era la alarma para avisarle que tenía que ir a arreglarse a su casa antes de que Sasuke llegara por ella.

**[Si! Naruko escucha A Skylit Drive porque es genial c:]**

-Oh, esa es mi señal- dijo Naruko poniéndose de pie- Las veré a todas en la noche!- dijo despidiéndose.  
-Claro que sí!- dijo Ino sonriéndole- Adiós Naruko! Diviértanse- dijo despidiéndola.  
-Adiós!- dijeron Sakura, Temari y Ten-ten al unisonó.  
-Nos vemos!- dijo Naruko saliendo por la puerta y dirigiéndose a su casa.

Hacia un clima algo caliente, pero lo suficiente para sobrevivir con unos shorts y una camiseta, y si a detalles vamos, eran unos sencillos shorts negros con una camiseta naranja.  
Llego a su casa más rápido de lo que esperaba, y se metió a la regadera para darse un baño porque con el clima mínimo diario terminaba bañándose dos veces. **[Yo lo hago…no soporto el sudor ni el calor] **Salió de la regadera y se arreglo ya que después de cenar se dirigirían a la fiesta en casa de Ino, se puso una blusa café, que caía por los hombros, con una falda verde y unas calcetas largas, negras, se dejo el pelo suelto y se puso un par de broches para mantener algunos cabellos sueltos en su lugar, se maquillo un poco y se puso un perfume que sabía que le gustaba mucho a Sasuke.  
Se acostó en su cama, ya no tardaba en llegar, se quedo mirando el techo recordando su sueño, cerró los ojos y revivió las escenas "Parecía tan real…" pensó.

-Como seria…amanecer alado de Sasuke…- susurro mientras recordaba su sueño –Debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

*knock knock*

-Debe ser Sasuke-kun- dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la puerta.

Camino hacia la puerta y al abrirla estaba un chico pálido de ojos negros, se alegro de verlo, pero no era a quien ella esperaba.

-Sai? Que te trae por aquí?- pregunto curiosa.  
-Oh! Solo pasaba a saludar, iba camino a casa de Sakura- le dijo sonriendo.  
-Entonces, Sakura y tu están saliendo?- le pregunto.  
-Aun no, pero, planeo preguntarle esta noche, después de la fiesta- dijo algo nervioso-Crees que sea una buena idea?- pregunto.  
-Claro que si, recién estuve con ella esta mañana, nos estaba platicando de su cita- dijo riendo.  
-Que? Que te dijo?-  
-Que te quiere, no necesitas saber nada mas-  
-….No lo sé….después de todo lo que paso con Sasuke…- dijo pensativo.  
-Sai… se que los cuatro pasamos por muchas cosas, yo también me siento rara cuando estoy con Sakura, pero sé que lo superaremos, juntos- le dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.-Sakura te quiere y mucho, de eso estoy segura-  
-Tienes razón, gracias Naruko- dijo abrazándola.  
-De nada! Cuando quieras, para esos son los amigos, no?-  
-Claro que sí! Bueno, me voy porque Sakura me esta esperando, nos vemos en la noche!- dijo despidiéndose.  
-Si! Nos vemos!- dijo viendo como se alejaba

Cerró la puerta y estaba a punto de volver a su habitación cuando de nuevo alguien toco, así que se regreso a abrir esperando que esta vez si fuera la persona que ella esperaba.

-Hola Naruko- dijo sonriéndole.  
-Sasuke!- dijo emocionada abrazándolo.  
-No tienes una idea de lo mucho que te extrañe- dijo correspondiendo su abrazo.  
-Tal vez no, pero yo también te extrañe demasiado- sonrió mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.  
-Estas lista para irnos?- pregunto.  
-Claro!- dijo contenta- A dónde iremos?-  
-Es una sorpresa- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

**[No…de hecho…no tengo idea de que van a hacer]  
Ya es el penúltimo episodio! El que sigue ya va a ser el último (: solo que como iba a quedar muy largo lo corte a la mitad para que mejor fueran dos capítulos, aunque me gustaría saber, si es que aun hay gente que lee esta historia, Cual pareja les gustaría ver más en el último capitulo?  
Tenemos a Temari y Shikamaru, Kiba e Ino, Sakura y Sai, Ten-ten y Neji, y por ultimo pero no menos importante Naruko y Sasuke.  
Déjenme su opinión, si pueden, subiré el otro capítulo a mas tardar mañana, lo prometo! Lo terminare de escribir hoy y mañana lo editare para poder subirlo llegando de la facu.  
**


	11. Parece 14 de febrero

**Traigo parte del último capítulo súper rápido porque dije que lo iba a subir ayer y no pude, así que avance la mitad para poder subirla de una vez y en la noche que llegue o mañana subiré el resto (: aunque quien sabe, me estoy animando para hacerla más larga, capaz y hago unos 3 capítulos más, espero que les guste: D**

Cerca de la casa de Naruko iba un chico llegando a casa de una cierta chica peli rosada **[LOL!...ok no, mal chiste, creo que solo yo le entendí.]  
**Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, a pesar de las palabras de apoyo de su amiga, seguía estando inseguro de la decisión que acababa de tomar, después de todo, si habían pasado por muchas cosas durante las últimas semanas.

-…Creo que mejor debería de esperarme….tal vez no sea una buena idea apresurar las cosas…- pensó al llegar a la puerta.

Toco el timbre** [Porque Sakura es fresa y si tiene timbre] **y espero, pero no demasiado, la puerta se abrió, causando que el corazón de Sai se agitara y su estomago se llenara de mariposas.

-Hola!- dijo Sakura emocionada al verlo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
-H...hola Sakura- dijo tratando de no sonrojarse al verla.  
**[Sakura vestía una sencilla falda color rosa pálido, con una blusa negra, llegaba el cabello suelto y unas botas negras.]**  
-Mama! Ya llegaron por mí, vuelvo temprano- grito Sakura hacia dentro de su casa.  
-Esta bien hija, diviertete- contesto una voz femenina de adentro la cual Sai supuso, era la voz de su madre.  
-Y bien? Cuál es el plan?- dijo cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.  
-Hmm….tienes calor?- pregunto Sai.  
-Un poco, si, porque?-  
-Que te parece si vamos por unos helados y después de ahí vamos al cine?- le ofreció.  
-Claro! Hay una película muy buena ahorita en el cine!- dijo emocionada.  
-Perfecto! Entonces vamos, conozco un puesto donde venden helados muy ricos- dijo sonriéndole.  
-Guíame-

Comenzando a caminar hacia donde se encontraban muchos puestos de comidas, llegaron y el puesto se veía muy bien, había suficiente gente para dar una buena primera impresión, entraron y después de que Sakura revisara las opciones ya que era la primera vez que visitaba ese lugar, compraron dos conos y se fueron a sentar a una banca debajo de un árbol.  
Estaban tan cómodos platicando, se sentían tan a gusto estando con el otro.

-Me encanta esto….- dijo Sakura mirando al suelo.  
-Que? El helado?- pregunto inocentemente.  
-Haha, no- rio ella- Me refería a estar aquí, contigo…hace mucho que no salía así con un chico- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.  
-A mi también…me agrada estar contigo- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
-Vaya! Mira la hora- dijo Sakura cambiando de tema al sentirse demasiado nerviosa.  
-No es tan tarde…- murmuro Sai viendo la hora.  
-Si, pero…no queremos llegar tarde a la función, después se hace mucha fila y eso…- dijo.  
-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, vamos antes de que se haga más tarde- dijo sonriéndole y caminando hacia el cine.

No muy lejos de ahí iba una chica caminando, pensando en cómo se había quedado de ver con su chico, el cual no aparecía y ya era tarde…comenzaba a preocuparse de que le hubiera pasado algo.

-Bu!- la asusto alguien abrazándola por la cintura.  
-Kiba! Porque te tardaste tanto?- pregunto molesta- estaba empezando a preocuparme-  
-Lo siento…es que tenía que esperar a que salieras de la florería- dijo.  
-Eh? Porque?- pregunto extrañada.  
-Para que no te dieras cuenta que compre esto- dijo soltándola para poderle dar un, no era un ramo, pero si eran un par de flores, en fin, era un detalle bonito.  
-Kiba…no tenias que…- dijo viendo las flores con emoción- Gracias!- dijo abrazándolo.  
-Que bueno que te gustan…realmente no sabía que regalarte…- dijo.  
-Regalarme? Porque? Acaso estamos celebrando algo?- dijo confundida.  
-Um...si! No me digas que lo olvidaste…- dijo algo deprimido.  
-Haha! Por supuesto que no, era una broma, como iba a olvidar nuestro aniversario?- dijo riendo.  
-Me asustaste por un momento, después de todo, tú eras quien estaba más emocionada- dijo suspirando.  
-Me toca a mi darte tu regalo! Cierra los ojos- dijo y Kiba la obedeció.- Ahora pon tus manos así- dijo ayudándolo a acomodar sus manos y dejando algo en sus manos -…Esta bien, ya puedes abrirlos-  
-….Porque esta caja tiene hoyos?- pregunto extrañado.  
-Porque si no tuviera hoyos entonces no podría respirar- dijo como si fuera algo obvio.  
-Arf!- ladro un pequeño cachorro cuando Kiba logro abrir la caja.  
-Un perro!- dijo emocionado.-Llevo meses queriendo comprar uno!- dijo sacándolo de la caja para poder verlo mejor.  
-Lo sé, hable con tu mama para que no hubiera problemas- le dijo viendo lo emocionado que estaba.  
-…Cierto….se asustaría si llego de la nada con un perro…-  
-Arf!-  
-Pero es que son tan lindos!- dijo abrazándolo.  
-Ni se te ocurra empezar a ponerle más atención a ese perro que a mí, no hagas que me arrepienta de habértelo dado- dijo cruzando los brazos.  
-Claro que no Ino- dijo viéndola con ternura –No hay nada ni nadie que pueda tomar tu lugar- dijo dándole un corto pero lindo beso en los labios.  
-Haha, desde cuando eres tan sentimental- dijo riendo.  
-Desde que no puedo creer que haya pasado un año desde que te pedí que fueras mi novia-  
-Recuerdo muy bien ese día…- dijo sonriendo al recordar la noche en que todo pasó.  
-Pero bueno, tenemos que aprovechar el día antes de que sea hora de volver a tu casa!- dijo tomándola de la mano y empezando a caminar.  
-Arf!- ladro feliz desde el brazo donde Kiba lo sostenía.  
-Como le pondrás?- pregunto curiosa.  
-….Sabes, ya había pensado en muchos nombres- dijo pensativo – Creo que le pondré…..Akamaru-  
-Arf!- ladro feliz.  
-Te gusta ese nombre?- le pregunto Ino al ver que él también se alegro.  
-Arf arf!-  
-Por lo visto si- dijo Kiba.  
-Sera bonito verlo crecer…en la tienda me dijeron que esta raza de perro crecen un montón!-  
-Sera como si tuviéramos un hijo!- dijo bromeando.  
-Eh?- se sorprendió ante el comentario y trato de no sonrojarse –Un…hijo?- pensó demasiado nerviosa.  
-Si, tendremos que alimentarlo, y cuidarlo, y bañarlo, y enseñarle lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal- dijo mientras miraba a Ino con emoción.  
-Haha! Tienes razón- rio Ino ya que había malentendido su comentario.-Eh! Pero espera, yo también tendré que cuidarlo?- pregunto.  
-Claro! Es nuestro perrito, también necesita una mama-  
-P...pero…yo no soy buena con los animales…tu eres mejor para eso- dijo nerviosa al recordar malas experiencias con perros.  
-Pero este será diferente, porque él te va a querer mucho, y tú vas a ser su mama y le vas a enseñar…cosas…de la vida que enseñan las madres- dijo.  
-Um….bueno….si tú lo dices…- dijo Ino acariciando la cabeza de Akamaru.  
-Arf!- ladro feliz.  
-…Tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo- dijo al ver como ya se había encariñado con sus dos dueños.

Mientras ellos caminaban por ahí, decidiendo que hacer porque no en muchos lugares puedes entrar con mascotas, estaba una chica rubia jugando un juego de mesa con su novio, y como por tercera vez consecutiva él le había ganado.

-No puedo! No entiendo este juego- dijo molesta.  
-No es tan difícil, solo tienes que saber mover tus fichas- dijo viendo a Temari quien por mas que le explicaba no entendía el juego.  
-Ya no quiero jugar, hagamos otra cosa- dijo bufando.  
-No te pongas así- dijo sentándose atrás de ella para poder abrazarla por la cintura- Tú fuiste la que quiso empezar a jugar- dijo poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Temari para poder verla.  
-Si, porque te veo siempre jugándolo con Asuma, pensé que sería divertido- dijo al pensar en lo complejo que estaba el juego.  
-Sabes, Asuma nunca me ha podido ganar- dijo animándola- Pocas personas logran ganarme en este juego así que no te preocupes-  
-Se supone que eso tiene que hacerme sentir mejor?- pregunto riendo.  
-Si…algo así….funciono?- pregunto.  
-Tal vez….- dijo desviando la mirada.  
-Bueno, si ya no quieres jugar entonces que quieres hacer?-  
-Podemos….- se quedo pensativa.- No, olvídalo, no se me ocurre nada- dijo suspirando.  
-….Podríamos….aprovechar que estamos solos…- dijo susurrándole al oído.  
-E...estamos solos?- pregunto ya que no se había dado cuenta, pero eso explicaba el porqué su casa estaba tan tranquila.  
-Si, mis padres salieron y no van a volver hasta muy tarde- dijo rozando la punta de su nariz por el cuello de Temari.  
-P…pero…es que…-murmuraba tratando de no dejarse llevar por el impulso de querer saltarle encima.  
-Si no quieres podemos hacer otra cosa- dijo abrazándola más fuerte- No te preocupes, no te voy a forzar a hacer algo que no quieres-  
-Shika….- nunca lo había oído decir cosas así  
-Temari….realmente eres muy especial para mi… nunca me había sentido así con nadie, creo que a esto es a lo que llaman amor- dijo pensativo.  
-….De verdad piensas eso?- pregunto.  
-Claro, porque habría de mentirte? Realmente…me gustas mucho y te quiero, y no solo eso! Te amo- dijo emocionado de decir esas palabras.  
-Yo quería ser la primera en decir eso- dijo sonriendo.  
-Voy un paso delante de ti- dijo riendo.  
-Yo también te amo- dijo volteándose para poder abrazarlo.  
-…Gracias- murmuro.  
-Porque?- pregunto curiosa.  
-Por todo, pero más que nada, por decirme que si cuando te pregunte si querías ser mi novia-  
-Haha, gracias a ti por preguntármelo antes de que me volviera loca por las indirectas que me dabas, realmente eres muy difícil de interpretar- dijo riendo.  
-No soy tan complicado…bueno…tal vez…solo un poco...-  
-No te lo imaginas- dijo sonriendo.  
-Bah, eso dicen todos- dijo robándole un beso.

**Esta es la parte uno de este capítulo! Que como explique al principio lo subí rápido para que no digan que no cumplo promesas, subiré la siguiente pronto, y aun falta el capítulo de la fiesta que pienso también dividirlo en dos más un epilogo. No olviden dejar reviews! Gracias 3**


End file.
